


The Adventures of Incubus Liu: Inter-dimensional Fugitive At Large

by itspixiesthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Brainwashing, Cock Transformation, Cock Vore, Fetish, Hypnotism, Inebriated Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Objectification, Rubber, Tentacles, Transformation, Vore, drugs and alchohol use, dubcon, genital snatching, magical seduction, nullification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: The nefarious and infamous Liu is a known shapeshifter: an illegal magic user on the run from the Interdimensional Police, a force dedicated to tracking down felons just like him. Wanted on counts of kidnapping, unlawful transformation, and magical seduction. These are the stories of his victims.
Comments: 35
Kudos: 179





	1. Neil (Cock Snatching)

The club was loud. Neil could feel it pulsing through his body in waves as the beat continued to thrum through the building. _Whum. Whum. Whum. Whum_. The perfect kind of beat to get lost in, to clear his mind and let take you away with it. To become one with until he was nothing but an extension of the sounds.  
  
Okay, maybe he was a little drunk. And a little high.  
  
There were lights all around him, purples and blues and pinks flashing from the ceiling and across the dance floors. People were crowded all around him, but it felt like everything was in slow motion, and like the people weren't really there. Like he was alone in the wash of the crowd, sequestered from the other club goers in his own little bubble.  
  
The screwdriver in his hand sloshed a little, getting sticky juice on his arm, but he didn't really notice. He was already... well, he couldn't really remember how many drinks in he was, but he was _something_ drinks in. His body moved as if on it's own, drinking in the pulse of the music in body waves and hip thrusts.  
  
That was when he saw him.  
  
The man walked onto the dance floor, and he seemed like he was almost glowing under the black lights. He had very light skin, almost porcelain, platinum blond hair, and brightly piercing pink coloured eyes. He was small in figure, skinny without looking sickly, just lithe enough to be considered petite. He also wore all white, giving Neil the surreal flight of fancy that the man was some kind of angelic being.  
  
And, lord, he moved like silk. The way he weaved here and there on the floor was so perfect it made everyone around him look like drunken children. Okay, half of that was true. Neil was just drunk enough to realize that this guy probably wasn't. He moved too well, too perfectly, no sluggishness to his turns and his sways. It was mesmerizing.  
  
Neil felt every single one of his teasing little movements go straight to his cock. There was a twinge, a sudden ache between his legs and he could feel his pants getting tighter... god he wanted to fuck that little twink. His thoughts were getting more and more obscene as he pictured those pale lips wrapped around him, slurping up his cum with a coquettish wink. Fuck, what he'd give to see that.  
  
He downed the rest of his vodka and oj, and then danced his way over to him. The man's eye caught his. His cock damn near jumped in his pants as he kept eye contact. He was looking right at him! Neil's breathing was getting a little heavier, catching in his lungs, and his face was heating as he got closer and closer to this fucking perfect specimen.  
  
He almost creamed himself right on the dance floor when the man licked his lips, winked, and turned around, backing his ass up right into him. Fuck. He felt his cheeks right on his dick, an explosion of pleasure just working up and down his shaft. Fuck, was he intending to use his ass cheeks to jerk him off?? What kind of kinky fucking slut was this guy??  
  
Neil wanted to play it cool. He continued to dance while the guy grinded against him. He felt emboldened by the sultry performance and slipped his hands around his waist. When his dance partner didn't draw back away from him, he put his head down close to his ear, and inhaled a lungful of the most intoxicating scent. “Hey.”  
  
“Well hello to you.” The voice murmured back, sweet and sticky, like honey.  
  
Neil didn't know what to say. The room seemed to be spinning around him, everything dropping off and away from him except for this choice piece of ass in his arms. “You pretty.” He mumbled, feeling lethargic and slow.  
  
“Hm. Thank you.” The man tilted his head, and gave his ass another twerk, which Neil could feel all the way from his dick down to his toes.  
  
“You... you wanna ummmmm.” God, he needed to fuck him. He needed to fuck him so damn bad. He felt like he couldn't think of anything else at all, just the throbbing ache in his dick. He tightened his grip on the man's waist.  
  
“Yes?” The man turned somewhat, so that his lips were hovering just inches from his own. Neil could feel his breath hot on his skin. It smelled like candy.  
  
“I wanna kiss you.” He slurred the words, and watched the lips in front of him quirk into a smug little grin.  
  
“Yes.” The man whispered before he leaned in, and when their lips met it was like fireworks had gone off in his blood. Suddenly Neil felt nothing but a frantic need, wanting to get inside of him, wanting to fuck him, wanting to feel him, to pound into his tight little ass. He whined against his mouth, and the man reached up and wrapped a hand around his shoulder.  
  
“Aren't you a responsive thing...” He purred, and before Neil knew what was happening, he was leading him off of the dance floor. Every step seemed to be in time with the beat of the music, and all Neil could see was the brightly glowing figure in front of him. He lead him by the hand, and Neil followed along, feeling a little like a lost puppy, as he was gently guided into the bathroom.  
  
The sound of the music was more muffled from here, and he found that the air was a little less stuffy, less full of other people's breath. He flushed, dumbfounded as the stranger leaned back against the counter next to the sinks and started reaching for him, putting his hands on the hem of his pants. Neil gasped as he looked down and saw the stranger's palm gliding between his legs, cupping his bulge through the jeans.  
  
“And such a nice big cock... do you want to use that on me?” He was purring, happily looking up at him, and Neil felt like he could get lost in those bright, almost translucent eyes. Feeling his head spin a little, he nodded with an almost frantic need.  
  
“Mmhhff...” He couldn't even form full thoughts anymore he just knew he needed, so badly, to get inside of this beautiful angel.  
  
“Yeah, I know you do, big boy.” The stranger was pulling his zipper down now, and all Neil could do was fall up against him, whimpering as he rutted his dick up against his hand. He felt completely and utterly helpless in his grasp, and he drew in a sharp hissing breath as he felt skin against skin. “It's a lovely dick, so pretty... you want to put it in me?” The lewd whispers just kept coming, low and melodic, almost hypnotizing, and Neil couldn't even bring himself to care that he was in a public washroom with his pants down around his knees and a fucking begging-for-his-dick slut sitting up on the sink with his legs spread eagle.  
  
“You wanna give it to me?” The angel's pants were down too and Neil couldn't quite remember when that had happened. Everything was a blur. He swallowed, looking down at his cunt, dripping wet for him, his ass wiggling enticingly at him. Oh, god, he was almost ready to blow his load just looking at it, but that would be such a waste, if he didn't get inside of him first.  
  
“Here you go. That's it...” The stranger took his cock and guided it to his entrance, and Neil couldn't hold himself back any longer. He slid right inside in one smooth thrust, pushing deep into his cunt, feeling his lips squeeze him, and he moaned out at the same time that the man sighed in satisfaction. “Good boy. C'mon... give me your big fat cock.”  
  
Neil didn't have to be told again. He slid his hands around the man's waist, pulling his hips back and into him, as he thrust again. He felt possessed, outside of himself, unable to stop his need to fuck into him like an animal. He was whimpering, keening wildly, making sounds he had never known he could make before.  
  
“Oh, oh fuck, you feel... sssso'good..it's...sgood.” He babbled, and the strange man's eyes seemed to light up in response. He was panting too, breathing hard as he penetrated him, and the room was filled with the sounds of their voices crooning in tandem.  
  
“Yesss that's it... give me your cock.” The man's legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him in deeper, and Neil had a vague buzzing feeling in the back of his mind that there was something odd about the way the stranger said “give me”, with a kind of covetous gleam in his eyes that seemed to go deeper than simple lust. But he didn't have the presence of mind to dwell on it, more than happy to oblige, quickening his pace.  
  
Their bodies were pressed against each other as the man sat up, his own hips rocking against Neil's, and his arms wrapping around his neck as he humped onto his dick. Neil met every movement with his own, their lips meeting in a frenzy of gasping moans.  
  
“So obedient...” The man sighed in his ear before his teeth gave a playful nip to the lobe. Neil still had that back of the brain feeling that something was strange, that his thrusts were feeling oddly... sticky. But he couldn't do anything about it, and it felt so, so, so very good so he kept going, even as each pull out became shorter and each thrust inwards became deeper. He felt like he was melting into this strange, alluring man, like he would never be able to untangle himself but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was mounting the wave of pleasure, it was thrumming through every single inch of his body, trembling and shaking with it.  
  
“I..Mmgonna...fffuck...” He gasped, feeling right on the crest of it, his body tight like a cord, and pushed in and suddenly found that he couldn't move out, couldn't pull his cock out even a little, and a wave of worry, fear, suddenly washed over him. His eyes widened.  
  
“Yes. Cum for me.” The man purred, and then his teeth bit into his neck and Neil screamed, feeling the orgasm crash into him, depleting him, drawing from him everything that was inside of him. He came, hard, feeling it in his entire body, his hips uselessly twitching back and forth as he felt his vision go white for a second that felt like an eternity.  
  
Finally he collapsed, his forehead resting on the man's shoulder while the man stroked his hair. He could feel the sweat dripping off of him, as he drew in shakey breath after breath to recover from the hardest, most earth shattering orgasm he had ever experienced in his life. Then he pulled away, his skin still tingling. Of course, the strange sensation that he had become stuck inside of the guy had been a mid-fuck hallucination, obviously, because he slipped away just fine and...  
  
Sensing something was wrong, he looked down.  
  
“What...” He breathed, as he looked between his legs to see... nothing. His spent cock was gone. There was nothing between his legs... He was as smooth as a ken doll. Panic filled him then, horror rushing through him as he put his hand where his cock had been, and felt the silky skin that covered his nullified crotch. Then he glanced at the stranger, and saw hanging between his legs a big, familiar looking, half hard penis.  
  
“What did you do?!” He shouted in alarm, and the man smirked as the realization set in. This couldn't be happening... that was his cock! That was his, and it was on... it was on that guy's body now!  
  
“Give it back!” He felt like he was going insane. It was just the drugs, right? God, he'd never do drugs again if he could just wake up from this nightmare of a bad trip. He lunged for the man, who seemed to be getting brighter, actually glowing now, so bright that it was almost blinding. The man chuckled and stepped aside for a moment.  
  
“Hey, what's going on in there? I swear to god you two better not be fucking! I'm coming in!” The voice of the bouncer came from just outside the bathroom, and then Neil felt a hand laced in his hair, pulling tight. The stranger's lips were in front of his again, only this time the grin that rested on them was cruel and smug.

  
“I hope you enjoyed your last use of your cock. It's time to go.” Those words uttered, the next thing Neil knew he was being kissed again, rougher this time, invasivly, and the world was growing... fuzzy. The edges of his vision seemed to darken as the stranger continued the kiss, until finally everything went black.

The man smiled, and swung him easily over his shoulder. The mirror shimmered, a bright pink light permeating the room for a flash of a moment, before the two men slipped through it's portal.  
  
By the time the bouncer burst in, the room was empty, the glow was gone, and the mirror had closed.


	2. Johnathan (Cock Transformation)

Johnathan felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at the figure in the mirror.  
  
It was a hauntingly beautiful man, with platinum blond hair that fell haphazardly in his eyes, and yet still managed to look like magazine perfection. His eyes were like wells that you could get lost in; they threatened to drag you in and drown you if you didn't keep your wits about you. It was a kind of beauty that was implicitly dangerous. Johnathan swallowed.  
  
There was no turning back, now, even if he had been having second thoughts. He glanced down at the book in his hand, his heart thumping hard in his chest, and spoke the final two words that finished the summoning spell. The being before him was watching him with rapt attention, but did not move into the room until the spell was completed. When he stepped out of the mirror, slowly, calmly, gracefully, Johnathan felt a shudder travel down his spine and through his core.  
  
“You summoned me?” The man's voice seemed to surge through his body like a wave of fluid energy. Johnathan licked his lips, nodding his head a little. He felt out of his depth, in awe of the being before him and unsure if this had been a good idea, now. Still, he had to answer.  
  
“Y..Yes.” He managed, his voice barely above a whisper. The book was in his hands still, and he gestured to it as he spoke. “The... the book said that you could... grant wishes...” As he trailed off, he was struck with just how much intensity the figure before him held in his gaze. Johnathan was the absolute centre of this man's attention.  
  
“I can.” The man confirmed, his eyes barely giving the book a fraction of a glance before alighting back on him. He tilted his head. “I have to be convinced though. What exactly did you want done? There are far less nefarious sources for wishes than myself, so it must be something fairly naughty.” Although his words seemed to chide him, Johnathan didn't feel there was any displeasure in his tone of voice. Instead he looked almost amused, mirthful even.  
  
Johnathan took a breath. His mouth felt dry. “Revenge.” The word seemed small on his tongue, as though he were a misbehaving child admitting to a misdeed.  
  
He wasn't sure if he was imagining things, but the man's lips seemed to raise ever so slightly at the corners at that. “Continue.”  
  
“I... this guy.” Johnathan pulled a photograph hastily from his pocket. It showed a smiling man with brown hair and glasses, office casual attire and a glass of wine in his hand. “He stole my girlfriend. I want him ruined.” Johnathan felt the emotion choking his words, which the man before him seemed to observe with a kind of dancing delight.|  
  
“Killed?” The single word was all the man asked.  
  
Johnathan shook his head. “No! Just... just ruined.” He emphasized the phrase again. “Wreck his career, get him blacklisted, make it so that they can never live a stable life. Is.. is that possible?” The last was said with some hesitancy, worried suddenly that the being he had summoned would think it too soft, too banal.  
  
His guest huffed a little, shrugging his shoulders. “Possible, of course. What are you willing to offer in exchange?”  
  
That made Johnathan frown, worrying his lip a little. “What do you... want?”  
  
“Hmmm...” At that, the man moved forward, coming close to him, his nose inches from Johnathan's. He inhaled, and Johnathan once again felt a shiver through his body, and a sudden aching twinge between his legs. Oh, god, he was so close to him. The man placed one hand on his shoulder, and that touch was practically electric. It sent a thrill through him as the man circled around him.  
  
“It's a pretty tall order.” He murmured in his ear. “Killing him would be much easier. Playing with the forces of luck and fate is more tedious. I think, in exchange... I'd like _you._”  
  
Johnathan heard an almost obscene noise leave his own throat, a moan that he hadn't even realized he'd been capable of. The man's proximity was making it harder to think, and his hands on his shoulders now were so warm, so inviting. “Me?”  
  
“Yes...” The word was breathed across the skin of his neck, and Johnathan felt another whimper leave his lips as the man leaned in and ran teeth against his ear. “You're cute. Have you ever have a man for a lover before?” His right hand was moving down his chest, and Johnathan felt utterly helpless to stop it.  
  
Paralyzed with sensation and want, his breathing rough and shallow, Johnathan uttered out a single word. “Yes.”  
  
“Mmmn.” The man's lips were still at his ear as his hand dipped down between his legs, palm pressing into his erection. “I want you to be mine after the deed is done. Let me take you, keep you, and _pleasure_ you for the rest of eternity.” As he said the word 'pleasure' he started to rub up and down the length of him, and Johnathan felt his knees go weak. Oh, god, had anyone's touch ever felt this good before?  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, alarms were going off. Johnathan was certain now that he was in deep, deep trouble, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care. All he cared about was wanting this man to keep touching him, to keep speaking to him in that low, smooth voice that sent tingles through his brain and shudders through his body. He panted, and gave a small nod.  
  
“S..Sure...”  
  
“Good. What is your name?” Although he couldn't see him, Johnathan could all but hear the smile in the man's voice. There was something disturbingly triumphant and smug in it, something possessive in a way that was unsettling. But he was still rubbing him, slowly and leisurely, up and down, and it was driving Johnathan crazy.  
  
“Johnathan.” He answered, shaking in the man's arms. Ooh dear, this bad, this was very very very bad. A small, faint voice in the back of his mind was screaming at him to get away, to run.  
  
“Alright then, Johnathan. All you need to do, is sign here.” As the man spoke, a circle of light lit up in front of him, shining in the mirror. It had runes and magic symbols etched through it, and Johnathan knew without a thought that this must be a contract. He was breathing heavily, still gasping, as he looked at it.  
  
“With... b-blood?” He felt very wary of this. He shouldn't have done this, it had been stupid of him to even attempt this... But before he could say so, the man's hands were already undoing his belt. He heard the clink and clatter of the buckle as his cock was being pulled free by expert fingers, and his back was pressed against the man's body, leaning backwards.  
  
“Oh, I'm not so vicious as all that. No, what I need is quite a bit less painful.” The man whispered, and then Johnathan's mind seemed to go blank as his cock was being stroked with long, steady pulls. He cried out, groaning and panting and let it happen, let the waves of pleasure wash through his body. Oh, god, it was so much, it felt so good. And if this was how good a handjob from this being felt, could being his lover really be all that bad?  
  
Johnathan gave in to the feeling, letting his head loll backwards over the man's shoulder, let him encase him in his arm, drew in breath after breath of his scent. He felt boneless, helpless, as he was pumped over and over again. The room seemed to echo with the sound of his breathless whimpers and moans, and the man silently watched him in the mirror all the while, watched his eyes and his mouth as he shuddered and finally released.  
  
White shot out over the glowing circle, and the light turned red as soon as it touched it. It sizzled, smoked, and then the red letters went black, and the entire thing disappeared entirely.  
  
Johnathan felt a rush of breath as the orgasm subsided, and the man's hand left his softening cock. He was barely aware of a kiss planted on the side of his jaw.  
  
“There.” Those perfect lips smiled. “The contract is sealed.” The man released him, and Johnathan stumbled away from him. The being's body seemed to be fading, disappearing into thin air. “My name is Liu, by the way.” After that, he was gone, and Johnathan was left once again alone in the room, with nothing to show for the strangest orgasm he had ever had in his life.

* * *

  
  


When, a week later, Derek had been fired from his job and his ex-girlfriend had left him, Johnathan remembered with sudden clarity the deal he'd made with the sinister force that he'd summoned. His memory of that night had become foggy, like a dream that you couldn't quite piece back together, so he'd almost forgotten doing it. But the day that Derek's life was ruined was the day that Johnathan remembered.  
  
He paced around his house that night, restlessly, his whole body tingling. Waiting. He wasn't sure when Liu would return to claim him, and he wasn't sure if he anticipated it or feared it. What was certain, however, was that his body was growing hotter, more agitated, with every hour that passed.  
  
Oh, god. He felt like an animal in a rut. It was too hot, too damn hot in his apartment. He felt feverish, his body aching, his skin crawling, and his cock throbbingly hard. This was a nightmare. He stripped out of his clothes fairly early on in the evening, and it brought some relief, but not enough. Johnathan found himself on his bed late into the night, panting, moaning, touching himself without a thought.  
  
A voice broke through the moans that filled the room. “Ahhh, there are you.” It was familiar, and his body immediately responded to it. His head whipped around to see Liu standing over him, his eyes glittering in the darkness. “What a slut I've found.”  
  
“Liu...” Johnathan gasped. He felt achingly raw, his whole body begging to be touched, needing to be touched. He could barely prop himself up on the bed, and he didn't even bother to stop touching himself. All he could think about was how badly he needed Liu to take him, to stroke him, to fuck him.  
  
“You may call me Master Liu, from now on. That was our bargain, after all.” Liu smiled, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at him. His expression was pure devilish delight, and it made Johnathan afraid. He felt panic racing through him, palpitating his heart.  
  
“Yes.” He acquiesced immediately, too desperate to do anything else. “Master Liu... please...” His voice broke in a sob, and he peered up at the man who now owned him, who was driving his body crazy without even laying a finger on him.  
  
“Please what?” Liu seemed to be enjoying his desperation, and Johnathan couldn't do anything but play along with his game.  
  
“Please make me cum...” He whimpered.  
  
Liu grinned at that, and finally, _finally_, his hands were on him. Liu grabbed him by the hips, and everywhere he touched felt so good, so perfect, pleasure bursting through his whole body. Fingertips danced up and down his waist, and Johnathan was moaning and rutting backwards against him without a thought. His body shook under Liu's ministrations.  
  
“I can't tell you how pleased it makes me that you're already so desperate... although I suppose I have my spell to thank for that.” Liu's tone was conversational. “You want to cum?” He asked as easily as he might have asked if Johnathan had been enjoying the weather.  
  
Johnathan nodded immediately. “Yes, Master! Please!” He was half whispering half crying now. “Wanna _cummm...”_  
  
Liu's hands seemed to press into him harder now, and he pulled his hips backwards. Johnathan felt something hard against his ass, pressing into his waiting hole, and he found tears in his eyes as he waited, breathless, for the penetration. “Don't worry...” Liu leaned over his body, and Johnathan was in rapture at the heat coming off of him and the way his hands were exploring his skin. “I'm going to fuck you, and then you can cum in tandem with me.”  
  
Johnathan drew in a sharp breath as he felt Liu push into him. He felt like his body was stretching, filling, and the ache inside of him only mounted with every inch that Liu penetrated him. He moaned, a strangled, breathless cry, as he pushed his face down into the bed and raised his ass to meet the thrust. His body felt unbearably oversensitized, and Johnathan couldn't do anything but sob into the sheets as Liu's hands gripped his his and bottomed out inside of him.  
  
As he drew back and then thrusted back into him, Johnathan felt his hands once again moving along his sides, stroking his waist and his hips, and his skin sang in response to the stimulus. “Do you like that?” He felt Liu's breath on his neck as he moved, pushing deeper inside of him again and again, fingers roaming across his flesh.  
  
_“Ahh yesss!”_ Johnathan groaned, desperate for more, more _more_. He keened, trying to get his hips back farther, to get Liu deeper inside of him. His mind felt blank, foggy, strangely... empty.  
  
“Good boy.” All he could focus on was the sensations, and Liu's crooning voice. “So good for me. You look lovely like this, skewered on my cock.” As Liu spoke he was spearing in and out of him, stuffing him full, filling him, and Johnathan's fingers dug into the sheets beneath him like his life depended on it. He could feel sweat beading on his forehead. The room was filled with the sound of breathless moaning and mewling.  
  
“Yes, yes yesss oh, thank you Master thank you... oh, fuckk...” He choked, felt as though his insides were going to explode. The climax was building, building, and it felt like it was expanding through his entire body, pooling in his gut and moving through his chest and his lungs. He groaned, his vision going hazy as Liu continued to pound deeper and deeper into his ass. It seemed like Liu was impossibly deep now, like it wasn't_ right_ how deep he'd gotten, but Johnathan was too far gone to worry about how with each plunge into him, his ass seemed to be..._ sticking_, more and more, to Liu's hips.  
  
The orgasm was so close, so close so close so close... Johnathan hazily realized that he was having trouble moving, all he could do was lean his head on the bed. Looking down, he felt a jolt of panic as he noticed that his hands were stuck beneath him, they were stuck to his chest, oh, god no, they weren't stuck they were morphing!  
  
“What...” They were merging with his body, he couldn't move them. For a moment he tried to sit up, fear streaming through him, but Liu's hand came down hard on the back of his head, pushing him back down on the bed, muffling his cries of alarm and ecstasy. And, god, it still felt so _good_, and he couldn't move and didn't want to move anyways, so was it really so bad?  
  
His legs were also not working, he couldn't seem to find them, they seemed to have melted away. Oh, fuck, it felt so good, it felt so good not to be able to move, and Liu's hands on his body were just sending so many jolts of pleasure through him and that orgasm was right there, he was just right on the edge...  
  
“Please I wanna cummmm... cum cum cum make me cum..” He babbled, and his vision seemed to be going darker. He didn't seem to have arms or legs anymore but that was fine, right? Oh, god, what was happening to him?  
  
“I'll make you cum as many times as you like, you greedy little thing. From now on, _all _that matters in your life is cumming. It's the only thing you'll ever think about again.” The words whispered across his mind, and Liu was pounding deeper, harder, faster, and that orgasm hit his whole body like a tidal wave.  
  
He screamed, felt his back stiffen, the whole of him groaning and shaking and it was _wrong_, it was all wrong, he was cumming but it wasn't coming out his cock, he didn't have a cock anymore, oh fuck, he tasted cum as it flooded out his mouth. So much of it, choking him. He was distantly aware of the sound of Liu panting and groaning in tandem with him, cumming at the same time, but his vision blanked and all he could see was darkness and all he could feel was pleasure, all over, all over him, everywhere.  
  
All that mattered was cumming.  
  
All that mattered was touch. Touch me, touch me, stroke me, touch me, make me cum make me cum make me cum make me cum cum cumcumcumcumcumcummm  
  
Liu smiled, hands on the giant, human-body-sized cock between his legs. It was ridiculously, impractically large, he knew. He gave it another stroke, with both hands, and sighed happily at the pleasant sensation that washed through it. It twitched at his touch, like it approved.  
  
With a smirk he let it shrink in his hands, coming down to a more respectable size. Still large enough to make any partner's eyes widen in momentary fright, but not so large as to be utterly unusable, now. He gripped one hand around it, letting his fingers tighten and then release.  
  
“Mmn, you were a cute boytoy.” He murmured, even though the organ could no longer hear him. “But you're even cuter as my cock.”  
  
Then, with a satisfied stretch of his back and arms, Liu took one last look around the now vacant apartment, and excited through the mirror, the way he came.


	3. Martin (Cock Vore 1)

Martin looked around him as he stepped into the courtyard. The sun was shining, there was the sounds of birds in the air and the gentle babble of a stream some distance away. It would be quite the peaceful little glen, if he didn't know it's true, more sinister nature.  
  
There were statues here and there. One could practically mistake it for the lair of a medusa with all of the statues that dotted the scenery. They were all very beautiful, immaculate in their detail, lifelike to a disturbing degree. No artist could have carved these.  
  
They were tastefully arranged, if not so tastefully posed, framing a pathway that lead through the stone courtyard towards the castle. Martin tried not to look at the bent over figures with their faces frozen in expressions of ecstasy and euphoria. One was a pair of two, a man with his dick buried inside the pussy of a woman bent over, a mixture of horror and bliss in both of their eyes. Like all of these statues, they were trapped in a state of continual, eternal orgasm. Martin shuddered at the thought as he quickly made his way through the archway and into the medieval styled building.  
  
He stepped around the traps that he knew would be there. The sorts of magic that his target liked to use were well detailed in the reports. He was prepared for snaking tendrils of energy slithering out of the walls, for fixtures that, if you touched them, would bind you to them and change your body, trapping you in their shape. Sinking floors and haunted melodies to lull you to sleep. Martin kept his feet nimble and his wits about him. If he couldn't even get past the booby traps in the castle itself, he'd certainly be no match for Liu.  
  
Liu was an inter-dimensional felon, wanted on multiple cases of kidnapping, unlawful transformation, and magical seduction. And Martin was the IDP detective that had been assigned to head up the operation to bring him in. With every step he took he sent back magical transmissions to the group of cops following behind about the locations of each trap he managed to discover and avoid. They'd been trailing this guy for months, and finally they had found his little pocket of space-time where he made his lair.  
  
As he moved through the castle, his feet echoed on the stones. And then another sound seemed to mingle with the tap tap tap of his footfalls. It sounded like sobbing, a broken, wet sort of sound, coming from down the hallway. Martin frowned. A victim? He hadn't seen anyone un-enchanted as of yet, but Liu might be keeping someone to play around with for all he knew. He hastened his steps, even as he kept his eyes out for more traps.  
  
The hallway was long. It seemed to stretch itself even longer the faster he went, and the sobbing sounds had turned into outright wailing now. A voice, calling out. “Is anyone there? Help me! I'm scared!” The voice sounded like that of a young man, maybe in his mid 20s.  
  
Martin knew that he was in danger, right now. Liu's current location was unknown, but Martin knew that inside of the fugitives own lair was bound to be the most fraught place to confront him if he showed up. But this was a rescue mission, after all, and Martin couldn't very well leave someone scared and crying.  
  
As he rounded a turn in the hallway, he came to a room filled with shelves upon shelves of books. Thick, leather bound tomes lined each and every wall, as far as he could see. He paused for a moment, suddenly in awe at the sheer size and scope of such a library. Was it all full of arcane knowledge? It was a priceless treasury, if that were the case!  
  
But on the wall nearest to the door, he startled as he saw a painting hanging beside one of the bookcases. It was as obscene as any of the other pieces of “art” that decorated the place. A young man, red hair, naked body covered in freckles, was depicted seated on a beautiful silk duvet. His legs were spread wide revealing a firm erection. His left hand was behind him, propping him up. And his right hand was pressed between his legs, three fingers plunged deep into his own asshole.  
  
Martin was prepared for the lewdity of such images. Reports all agreed that the sadistic Liu much enjoyed trapping his victims in various states of orgasm or near-orgasm, keeping them caught in a torturous loop of pleasure without satisfaction forever. He felt a wave of sympathy. How long had this young man been here like this? Stuck, mid-masturbation, without relief?  
  
“Don't worry. I'm with the IDP.” As he flashed the badge showing him to be a member of the Inter-dimensional Police force, Martin made eye contact with the man. The poor soul looked back at him with wide eyes. The only aspect of the entire “painting” that could move was his face, his lips quivering and his eyes shining with tears. “I'm going to get you out of there. I promise.”  
  
This was where spell breaking came in. Martin quickly looked around the room. Checking again for traps, and finding none, he moved to the painting. It was, of course, life sized, because it wasn't a painting at all. It was a real person who had only been enchanted into the two dimensional space of the canvas, and then frozen in place. Those were the two spells Martin would have to undo. He took in a deep breath, and then placed his hand on the picture frame.  
  
The man's eyes never left his, wide and full of fear, as he worked. Martin could feel energy leaving his body as he concentrated, muttering words and incantations of undoing, and putting forth his own arcane forces into breaking the spells. It slowly started to work. The man in the painting gasped, a sharp intake of breath, as his face began to rise off the surface of the picture. Slowly he was coming out of the painting.  
  
Martin put his hands on the man's cheeks, and gradually began to draw him out. He moved forward, as if being pulled back into reality. He was stiff, slow to move, like he didn't quite remember how to exist in three dimensions, so by the time he was fully removed, standing with his feet beneath him, he collapsed into Martin's arms. Martin caught him without a thought, putting his hands around his shoulders. “Easy there, easy. You're going to be okay now... there you go.”  
  
“Thank you...” The man gasped. His body was shaking. Martin felt his face burrowing into his chest, and a feeling of protective warmth spread through him. “I was so scared. I was so.. so..” He was crying, wet tears soaking through Martin's shirt.  
  
“It's alright, it's alright. I know, it was... hard... for you...” Martin swallowed as he looked down at the sobbing man in his arms. His cock was still erect, pressed against him, and the tearful man was grinding his hips, slowly, softly, as though he didn't even know he was doing it. Martin knew it wasn't his fault, who knew how long this poor soul had been trapped on the brink? Of course the guy was horny, but if Martin were to let this continue he knew he'd be taking advantage of the situation. He clenched his jaw, pressed his hands firmly on the man's shoulders, and began to disentangle himself from him. Before he could speak again, however, the man raised his head, surged forward, and pressed his lips into his.  
  
The kiss made Martin's eyes widen and his mind go a little fuzzy. He knew he shouldn't, knew this was a bad idea, knew he had to be better than this... but oh, the man's mouth tasted so good, and his body was so alluring, so close to his, all of his skin laid bare, his cock insistent and smearing pre on his jeans. God, how could he resist? Before he knew what he was doing, Martin's hands slid around the man's slim waist, and he was kissing him back, letting his tongue delve past this stranger's lips, tasting him and claiming him.  
  
He was finding it harder to think. His own cock was leaping to attention now too, straining in his pants and making him ache. Heat was racing through his body. He wanted... he wanted... god, he didn't know what he wanted. He wanted to touch. To be touched. And this guy was so, so very willing, so what was the harm again?  
  
The stranger chuckled for a moment, he could hear the sound close to his ear, feel the heat from his breath on his lobe, shuddering down his spine, before he pulled back for a dazed moment to see ginger hair fading to an effervescent platinum. The blond hair fell in the man's eyes even as his freckles faded away, and a sinister gleam overtook them.  
  
“You... You're...” Martin only barely had a split moment to realize what had happened, when suddenly the room seemed to move around them. Everything was growing, the bookshelves were shooting up towards the ceiling, and the man, Liu, was getting taller, and taller, and taller...  
  
“Thank you for wasting your arcane energy getting me out of that painting, detective.” No, everything around him wasn't getting bigger... He was getting smaller! Martin felt panic well up in his chest as his clothes grew baggy, falling off of him within seconds. Before he knew what was happening his vision was obscured by the falling fabric, his shirt coming down on top of his head like a tent, trapping him underneath it's weight.  
  
That was when a hand came down and grasped his body.  
  
Everything tumbled around him as he was pulled off the ground, as the fabric fell off of his now naked form, and he found himself with Liu's hand wrapped firmly around his entire frame. He looked up at what now appeared like a giant, Liu's face filing his vision.  
  
“Now then... What shall I do with you?” Liu's lips spread into a wide grin that seemed to span the entire room. “I'm very excited, detective.”  
  
“Get your hands off of me!” As Martin struggled against Liu's grip, he noticed that Liu's other hand was busy stroking himself, pulling his cock, which was now larger than Martin's entire body, to full hardness. He felt his mouth go dry as he watched, almost mesmorized by the display. There was precum dripping from the tip of it, and Liu was holding him only a few inches away from it.  
  
“Or you'll what?” Liu laughed. “I know you don't have the energy to break this spell... It's quite a bit more powerful than the painting was. So why don't you just be a good boy and hold still for me.” As he spoke he let go of his cock and started to walk through the room. Martin kicked and pulled with his arms, but his body was held fast in Liu's fist. Liu was right... he couldn't break this. He could feel his own magical stores, and they were about halved by breaking the painting spell... which, if it had just been a trap, probably hadn't been laid with anywhere near Liu's true arcane strength. Fear shot through him, panic threatening to overwhelm him as he tried in vain to wiggle out of Liu's fingers.  
  
Liu sat down at a desk and slowly opened a drawer, taking out a handful of elastic bands. Soon Martin was being turned over in his hands, and Liu began to wrap one of the bands around his legs. He tried to keep them apart, swinging them madly to prevent being caught up in the ties, but Liu was patient, and soon had his ankles together.  
  
Next he held his arms down on his sides, and a band was secured around his wrists and thighs. Finally a third band held his upper arms down as well. He was completely immobilized, wriggling around like a worm. He panted, gasped, whined to try to get out but nothing he did could help his situation. The bands weren't tight enough to dig into his skin or hurt him, but they were not going anywhere.  
  
“Oh, you look so good like this...” Liu's booming voice murmured from above. “I could just... swallow you up...”  
  
Martin was about to protest again, when air rushed past him. Liu had taken him and was now pressing him into the meat of his cock, sandwiching him between his hand and his dick. Martin could hear a moan from the giant as his body was dragged up the cock as if his body were a masturbatory aid.  
  
“What are you doing??” Martin sputtered, as his face smacked up against the giant head of the man's dick. He felt the smear of precum covering him, and tried desperately to avoid getting it in his mouth. He was almost successful, but still the taste of it managed to invade his lips, falling on his tongue like sweet dew. Liu wasn't done with him. If the pre hadn't been bad enough, suddenly there was a pouring of slimy liquid over his head, and he looked up to see a bottle of something clear and viscous being upended over him. As Liu's fingers spread and massaged it over him, he realized with some confusion that it was lube.  
  
“Now, husshh...” Liu soothed, fingers still running up and down his small, naked body. They paused to glide over his still erect cock for just a moment, causing him to cry out, and then he was being lifted a little farther. Liu's left hand grasped his own cock, angling it directly under Martin's feet, and then began to push him down onto it. “There we go...”  
  
Martin's feet slipped into the already well lubricated hole at the tip of his dick. He tried to lift his legs but Liu's hand was firmly guiding him downwards, firmly pushing his legs into his cock. “What the fuck!” Martin cried out, horrified at the sudden understanding of what exactly Liu was doing. He tried to get away, tried to corkscrew his body back up and out but instead he watched with growing panic as his legs slipped down... down... down...  
  
He was in past his knees now, and his legs felt warm and tight, like a sleeping bag, holding him in position. He screamed. He moved. He did everything he could to try to get out. Liu's hands left him, then, no longer needing to guide him. He felt Liu's fingers around his legs as Liu took his cock in his right hand then, gently stroking it around him as he sank further and further.  
  
“Oh, yes, that's good...” Liu was sitting back in the chair now, lounging, relaxed, his head tipped backwards as he moaned aloud. “Squirm all you like, detective.” He panted. Martin's body was engulfed up to his waist now, and Liu's consistent, firm strokes were only making him sink deeper and faster. “That feels... ooohhhh..” Liu gasped, openly moaning now, his hips humping the air as he jerked himself around Martin's quickly disappearing body. Every time Martin tried to struggle it only made Liu gasp again, cry out with more breathless “Yes!”s and “Just like that!”s. The more he struggled the faster he sank, too. Like quicksand. Liu's cock was all around him now, up to his elbows, then to his chest, then his neck...  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, no!!” Martin cried out in desperation, one last fit of resistance as he tried in vain to move his arms “Please.. please no...don't...” He was cut off as his chin slipped into the cock, and then his nose and all he could smell was cum.  
  
The muffled voice of Liu sounded out just as his ears were being engulfed. “Goodbye... Detective...”  
  
He tried to cry out, but he was already completely submerged. _“Mmmff!!”_  
  
Everything was dark. He couldn't see anything, no light, nothing. He was still encased, buried alive in a tube of flesh, and still sinking downwards. All he knew was the sensation of warmth tight against his body. He still tried to thrash around, and every so often he'd feel a tightening clenched around his body in response, an acknowledgement of appreciation from his host for the stimulation. Down. Down. Down.  
  
His body tingled. He mouth filled with sweet, salty, hot liquid. It was around him everywhere, greasing him up and covering his body. He swallowed it and it only made his body feel hotter, tingle more, ache more for release. God, his cock ached. Here, pressed up against the walls of the interior of Liu's dick, Martin's strained for it's own bliss as well. His body felt oversensitive, overstimulated the longer he stayed in here, the deeper he sank.  
  
He was on the brink of insanity, and of euphoria. Just teetering over the edge. God, he wanted to cum.

He had no idea how long had passed when he suddenly felt his legs come free of the pressure of the walls tight around him. He fell. Released from the constraints of Liu's cock, he was in a slightly more open space. He still couldn't see anything, but the interior he could feel around him felt round. He groaned as a spasm of pleasure washed through him, invaded his body, made his cock jerk, and he couldn't help himself. He fell back to sit on his ass. The elastic bands had disappeared at some point, leaving him free to move. He spread his legs as far as he could in the cramped little space, and started to jerk himself.  
  
He'd only given himself a few strokes before he was cumming, ejaculating a rush of semen like he'd never seen before. It seemed endless, shooting out of him without pause, gushing from his cock until it started to fill the room around him. When the aftershocks of orgasm finally subsided, he paused to catch his breath, collapsing against the walls and sucking in lungfuls of foul smelling air.  
  
His cock didn't soften. God, damn it, he wanted to cum again. _Already? _He frowned, whining in perplexed distress as he grasped hold of it again, stroking himself again, desperate to get off. He couldn't stop himself. It hurt too much not to touch himself. He felt his mind begin to fade to a pleasant fuzziness as he jerked his cock, over and over, each time cumming harder and harder, gallons of the stuff gushing out of him, until he was sitting in it, waist deep in it.  
  
A voice, very far away, seemed to whisper to him. “You're going to provide me with cum from now on, detective.” Liu's laughter filled him with longing and despair. He was trapped. Trapped forever in Liu's testicle. “Aren't you happy? You can just cum and cum and cum and cum from now on, over and over, swimming and drowning in it until I decide to make use of it. Such a _good_ little sperm donor.”  
  
The room was already half filled with the stuff, and Martin knew he'd never be able to stop.


	4. Toji (Cock Vore 2)

Toji swallowed as he re-read the message history. It sounded too good to be true, and people on internet hookup apps often were. Still, this Liu person seemed legitimate enough, and the pictures were damn cute. He scrolled through them, looking at a variety of photos of the lithe body, the blonde hair and the enchantingly dewy eyes.  
  
His profile boasted that he was a shapeshifter, a rare magic user that could change and alter his body and the bodies of others. It was a forbidden and illegal art, so Toji had been skeptical if it was true, but he had figured it wouldn't hurt to chat with him just to see. The message logs were still there, making Toji's heart race.  
  
_what is your biggest sex fantasy?  
  
_Liu had seemed casual enough but after a few obligatory introductions he had gotten right to the point. For some reason Toji hadn't found this too off putting, though he'd been nervous to reveal what he knew most thought of as a pretty weird kink.  
  
_its stupid. youll laugh_  
  
He had blushed just thinking about revealing it. Past partners reactions had all ranged from being incredibly creeped out, to laughing in his face, to being nonjudgmental but unable to share in the fantasy with him.  
  
_i wont, i promise  
  
_The message he'd gotten back had been encouraging, though others had said similar things to him before.  
  
_well...  
  
_He'd taken a deep breath and then barrelled forwards, typing as quick as he could on his phone so that he couldn't change his mind.  
  


_ive always had this fantasy of crawling inside of someone's cock. I want to jerk off inside of it.  
  
_A few moments passed, and there was no response. Toji had started to feel that familiar twist of anxiety in his chest. He shouldn't have said that. He should have just said he liked feet or something, something more common. He put his hands on his face, feeling the panic well up, and then he rushed to type out a follow up message.  
  
_like I said its dumb. and not possible either so it doesnt really matter haha  
  
_He stared at the three dots on the bottom of the screen that indicated Liu was typing a reply. It was taking so long, or lord why was it taking so long? What was he saying? Finally the message appeared, accompanied by the little _blip-blip_ sound the app made.  
  
_im a shapeshifter. I can make my cock any size you like... including big enough to crawl inside of. _

Toji felt like time had frozen for a moment. He still wasn't sure that this Liu person wasn't lying about being a shapeshifter... he'd never met one before, they were mostly all in hiding. People lied online to get laid all the time. But even being down to roleplay the fantasy was enough for Toji, really.

_and youd... be into that?  
  
_He held his breath as he waited, staring at his phone the whole time. He was already hard just thinking about it, biting his lip and imagining what it might be like to meet Liu in person.  
  
_my dear boy, you have no idea the things i am into_

  
  


* * *

  
  


He arrived at the unassuming house. It was the middle of a residential neighbourhood, and it looked rather quaint, all things considered. Single floor, white with a dusty rose trim, small garden of flowers in the yard. Not exactly what one would expect for an illegal shapeshifter mage.  
  
Toji approached the front door, his stomach tied up in knots. He hadn't had a hookup in some time, and never a hookup as willingly interested in his kinks as this. He had to take a few moments at the door to collect himself. Straighten his shirt, clear his throat, pull back his shoulders... and then, he gave the door a light knock.  
  
Instead of the door opening, Toji heard a lilting voice call out from inside of the house. “Come in!”  
  
He worried his bottom lip for a little bit, swallowing the nerves that were collecting like a lump in the pit of his throat, and then pushed on the door knob. Peeking his head in, he looked around.  
  
_Oh._  
  
This wasn't the house on the quiet little street at all. The interior was very clearly a different building, some kind of castle that stretched out forever, larger by far than the house he'd just been standing in front of. As he came inside and closed the door behind him, he realized that there must have been a portal in the doorway. He took off his shoes at the entrance, and then started moving down the hall.  
  
“In here!” came the voice, and it was a beautiful and melodic voice, unlike any Toji had ever heard before. It was warm, inviting, encouraging... He padded down the hallway in the direction of the sound.  
  
“I just wanted to say again, thank you...for... invi-” As he turned his head around a corner, into what looked like a bedroom, he gasped._ “Oh_, good fuck.”  
  
Sitting up against the headboard of the bed was Liu, and he looked just like his photos. Youthful, svelt, cocky.... and entirely, completely naked. That would be one thing, but in between his spread out legs was the largest, thickest cock Toji had ever seen or imagined in his life.  
  
It wasn't just a big dick. It was bigger than Liu's entire body. It was flopped out over the whole bed in front of him, the head hanging over the far end. When Liu had said he could make it big enough to crawl into, he hadn't been lying. _So he really is a shapeshifter_. Toji felt his own pants begin to tighten as blood rushed to his groin. His mouth felt dry. There was just... _so much cock..._ right there, in front of him...  
  
Liu was leaning back lazily with his arms up on the headboard. His head tilted to the side as he watched him. “Like what you see?”  
  
At first Toji couldn't even bring himself to respond. He blinked a few times, sure this must be a dream, some beautiful reenactment of his fantasies by his subconscious, but no. Liu was there, right in front of him, with a cock the size of a fucking sleeping bag.  
  
He nodded, pure awe written on his face. “I knew you said you were a shapeshifter, but.. I didn't...” _I didn't think you were serious._ “Wow...”  
  
He wasn't sure what to do with himself. Was he allowed to touch it? He swallowed again, looking down at it, feeling his own cock twitch in excitement, begging to be palmed. Pleasure was already pooling in his gut.  
  
Liu chuckled, his voice smooth and dark. “It's always a shock the first time someone sees it.” His lips turned upwards in a smug little smile. “It's alright. No need to be nervous.” He seemed to notice the way that Toji was staring, mouth hanging half open, at the massive size of the thing. He beckoned him towards himself with one hand out. “Why don't you come over here and kiss me?”  
  
That snapped Toji a little out of his stupor. His eyes darted up to meet Liu's, and he nodded, a faint breath on his lips as his feet started to move almost on their own. _“Uhhuh_... yeah...” He walked over to him, his hands hanging at his sides. Liu continued to gesture for him to come closer... closer... until he'd taken him gently by the cheek and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
As his lips met his, Toji's body began to tremble. He felt achy, needy, wanting. As Liu's tongue invaded him, he was gently directed. Liu pulled his leg up over him, guiding him to straddle him, and Toji soon found himself sitting with his legs on either side of that massive dock like a seat. It pushed up against him, hard against his balls, and he moaned against Liu's mouth, unable to help himself. His hands went to Liu's chest, touching him, clutching at him, shivering on his lap.  
  
Liu pulled away from the kiss for a moment and licked his lips, as though enjoying the lingering taste of Toji. Then, gently, he breathed into Toji's ear, “Take off your clothes.”  
  
Toji was only too happy to comply. He started pulling his top up over his head immediately. He didn't have the presence of mind to draw it out, to make it teasing and sensual or seductive; instead it was frantic, almost panicked, like if he didn't get them off fast enough he might wake up and all of this would disappear.  
  
Soon he was as naked as Liu, and he was already slowly rutting, his hips moving to rub his cock against Liu's like they had a mind of their own. He trembled, breathing in deep breaths to steady himself, already so overwhelmed he wasn't sure what to do.  
  
“Oh, aren't you a sweet thing?” Liu purred. He was holding him, his arms around him as he pulled him close, stroking his back. Toji could feel his eyes on him, devouring ever whimper and movement he made. “Are you ready?” He asked softly, and Toji nodded.  
  
“Yeah. _Yes.” _He was breathless, barely aware of himself. “Oh, fuck I'm so hard....” He whined, keening where he sat, as Liu slowly helped him to his feet again, and nudged him towards the end of the bed where the tip of his cock was resting.  
  
“Yes, you are...” He murmured, his voice sounding at once both seductive and dreamlike. “And my cock is just waiting to be _stuffed_ by you. It'll be such a nice, _tight_ fit.”  
  
Those words sent a shudder down Toji's spine. He moaned as he moved to the foot of the bed, dropping on his knees. There was already a clear, salty smelling fluid oozing out of the tip of Liu's cock, precum just waiting to coat his body and give him entrance. He breathed in the scene of it, felt his cock twitch and his body shudder.  
  
His eyes flitted to meet Liu's for a brief moment before he sucked in as much air as he could, and slid his hands into the tip of his cock. He stared at the hole as he pulled it open, watched the flesh part for him, and methodically began to worm his head inside of it.  
  
“Oh fuck...” It was warm, and tight, and wet. All he could smell was cum. He felt a thrill of excitement in his chest, squirming and crawling in deeper. Fuck, fuck_ fuck_ it was so good, he could hardly move. Every inch he made it inwards was a feat, it was so tight. Like crawling into a tube. He kicked his legs to squeeze his way deeper, wriggling his hips. Everywhere Liu's cock touched his body tingled, made him hot, and achy. His cock pressed up against Liu's insides, desperate for the friction.  
  
Finally, he was all the way in.  
  
“Liu, it feels..._ so good...”_ He moaned, precum getting into his mouth. It coated his lips and overwhelmed him with the taste of musk and salt. _“Ahh...” _He felt the walls around him constrict, even as Liu's voice was crooning from far away. He groaned. “You..You're squeezing my whole body like that ahhhh...” His cock was going haywire, wave after wave of sensation crashing through him as he started to hump the walls of Liu's cock with abandon.  
  
_“Mmm_ that's it...” Liu's voice came to him, fuzzy and distant. “Crawl in deeper for me...” Liu moaned, and Toji was more than happy to oblige, moving his arms and wriggling his torso to work his way further in. Each scrape of his cock against Liu's had him seeing stars. Liu was moaning where he still lay on the bed, out of Toji's sight. “Oh, _yes,_ like that. I can feel _every _move you make..._ Hahhh...” _Hearing Liu moaning and groaning and panting the more he moved only encouraged him, and he kept shuffling his body inwards. “Yes... Deeper..._ deeper...” _  
  
_“Fuck,_ Liu...” Toji keened, “I'm so hard, fuck your making my dick so hard...” He couldn't stop, he couldn't stop grinding himself against the walls of Liu's cock, rolling his body around and rubbing his dick against the hard surface. It was incredible, every single inch of his body so encased and so_ hot._  
  
“_Yes._.. Keep rutting yourself against the inside of my cock, it feels so _good_ when you do that...”  
  
Toji could hear Liu whining and imagined him helplessly moving his hips, unable to lift his massive cock but still squirming where he sat as he fucked the inside of him. He was whimpering too, endlessly panting and groaning. “Ahhh ahh ahhh._.. Liu..._” He could feel that orgasm building, the walls tightening around him, robbing him of breath. The air was moist and hot and he wanted to _cum..._  
  
“That's it... that's it..” Liu's faraway voice was encouraging, insistent.  
  
“I'm going to...” The sudden spike of pleasure overtook him, rushing through his core and making him see white as he came. _“Liu!!”_ He was helpless, shaking and shuddering as he spilt his seed inside of him, rutted up against him, covering himself in it. It mixed with the massive amounts of pre that covered his body, and he still couldn't stop. Wave after wave overtook him until finally he came down. He sucked in breath after breath of hot air, twitching in pure bliss before he could collect himself.  
  
“Fuck that was so good.” He relaxed, let himself feel enveloped in the warmth of Liu's body. Then, finally, he managed to rouse himself, propping himself up on his elbows. “I'm.. I'm going to come out now.” As he began to shuffle backwards, he found the movement difficult. His feet couldn't seem to find purchase in that direction, and it felt like the walls were tighter behind him than they where ahead of him.  
  
“Huh? Why can't I...” He was stuck. He tried to scooch his hips, but he couldn't wriggle backwards.  
  
“Oh didn't I tell you?” Liu's distant voice sounded fainter now. Toji felt a strange tingle of nervousness down his spine. “It's only a one way street. You can't go out, you can only go in deeper.”  
  
He was trapped? He took in a shuddering breath. “But I-”  
  
Suddenly there was pressure from behind him, pushing him forwards.  
  
“In you go now...” He could barely hear Liu's voice anymore, but he could feel himself being propelled further and further in. “Deeper... Ahhh...” Liu's voice moaned. “Yes... _all the way in...”_  
  
Panic was welling up inside of him now. He tried to kick his legs and push himself backwards with his hands but nothing worked. Nothing stopped his progress forwards, and he was suddenly feeling claustrophobic. “Liu!!” He gasped, unable to scream in the tight heat all around him. He struggled, squirmed, tried to do anything to halt his movement. “Let me out!! I don't want... _oh, fuckkkk...” _  
  
Just as he was truly in the throws of panic, his body started to feel hot again, tingling all over, and his cock was hard once more. Suddenly he was on the brink again, orgasm edging through him, rolling in waves and he couldn't stop it. He moaned, feeling that white hot ecstasy that shot through him and dampened his mind. He was barely even aware as he dropped out of the long tunnel and into a small round chamber, barely big enough for him to sit up in.  
  
_Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck..._  
  
He was cumming. Nonstop. It wouldn't let up. His body was captive by a force more powerful than himself and all that he was now was a nerve ending, experiencing never ending bliss.  
  
“There you go... you'll never want out again, I promise...” Liu's voice faded into the background of his mind. He no longer comprehended words. “_Ahh.. _Just stay in there and cum for me.. There's a_ good boy.”_  
  
Yes... cum... that's all he had to do, now, forever.


	5. Hari (Vore)

Hari had lost track of how long he had been in the small enclosed space of the jar. There was something... surreal, about the place. The jar was large, just big enough to hold one fully grown human with enough space that he could stand and stretch his legs, or sit with his knees tucked up to his chest. Or, maybe the jar wasn't large... maybe he'd been shrunk. Was his captor a giant? He couldn't quite remember.   
  
He'd been in here for days... or maybe it had been months. He hadn't been fed, but he didn't feel hungry. Something about the place made him.. lethargic. Like he was in a kind of stasis. Barely aware, but not unconscious. There were other people, in other jars, around him. At first they'd tried to talk to each other, but the sound of voices couldn't travel through the glass, so they'd all stopped trying. Sometimes they'd see a hand reaching in, taking a jar and sliding it out of the enclosed space before shutting the door and plunging them back into solitude. Sometimes the hand would put a new one in, with a person they hadn't seen before.  
  
He'd been horny the entire time. They all had been. Naked and hard and unable to hide. At first people were too shy to do anything, to scared, but Hari knew. The fear always faded eventually, into nothing but desperation. Now, he knew nothing of hunger or fear or boredom or cold or shame. All he knew was the burning ache throughout his body and the need to release... but he couldn't reach it. None of them could. He spent every hour he wasn't asleep touching himself to no avail.  
  
Then, it happened. The hand came for him  
  
Light darkened around him as fingers curled around the jar he was in, and then his stomach lurched as the room spun, and he was lifted out of whatever cupboard they were kept in. He was on his knees, hands pressed to the glass when he was set down, bewilderingly looking up at the face of the giant that had taken him.   
  
Platinum blond hair. Soft features. Pink eyes. Serene smile. Fanciful clothes, wine red with beautiful embroidery and white frills and lace. Like a prince. He blinked.  
  
Then he looked around, and beside his jar was a plate heaping with food. To the other side was a glass filled with liquid. He blinked, and slowly turned around to look at more of his surroundings. There were other plates, glasses, and people sitting around the table, all of them giants and all of them with a jar much like his own in which there was another person, sitting, standing, kneeling in the enclosure.   
  
He felt the first shiver of fear he'd felt since he'd first woken up naked in a giant's hand and been placed in the jar. The hand was descending now, unscrewing the lid and setting it aside. A rush of air filled his lungs, replacing the stale air that had been contained therein. How had he been breathing before now?  
  
He tried to call out, ask what was happening. It felt like a spell was being lifted, and suddenly he felt tired, scared, desperate. He banged on the glass with his fists. But the giants didn't do anything, didn't even glance at him or any of the other people in jars who were beginning to do the same. He could hear them, calling out, pleading to be set free.  
  
The giants payed them no mind, and instead talked amongst themselves. Their voices were big, and booming, and drowned out the voices of himself and his fellows. They discussed the cut of meat they were consuming, they discussed the weather, and politics that he didn't understand from places he had never heard of. He couldn't make heads of tails of any of it, but he was getting increasingly confused, and worried, as he saw the giant in front of him slide his eyes towards him a few times, looking him over with a hungry glimmer.  
  
It might have been an hour before the giant had finished the food on his plate, and set the forks aside. His fingers reached to grasp the jaw by the rim, and Hari felt a rush of movement as it was slid over towards him.

“Alright, Liu, we have been curious enough all evening. What exactly are these small creatures? More delicacies from Earth?”

Hari felt his body go cold as a woman spoke. He swallowed, feeling that sensation of tightening his his chest. Fingers dipped into the jar and though he tried to avoid them, he was pinched around the waist between a thumb and a forefinger, and lifted up and out. His heart sank into his stomach, his body shivering as he kicked his feet helplessly in the air.  
  
“Let me go!” He managed a plea, trying to turn his head to see the giant behind him, the one holding him up. He looked out at the faces of all the others, and they were all eyeing him up, their gazes roaming over his naked body like all they saw was a strip of meat. He felt panic rising up within him. This couldn't be happening... could it?  
  
“They certainly are cute when they try to struggle.” Liu's voice was tinged with mirth, a sly smile creeping at the corners of his lips.  
  
There were appreciative chuckles around the table. “And how do we eat them?” Someone inquired, and Hari's head whipped around to see them. He was shaking now, his breath coming in short bursts as his mind struggled to make sense of the situation. His heart was beating loud, the thrum rushing through his eardrums. The giant who had asked the question was holding another person in the palm of his hand, fingers curled around his shoulders. The person looked terrified, and was also struggling to no avail.  
  
“Much like oysters. You swallow them whole.” The booming voice of Liu just behind him made him taste bile. He tried to turn to protest, but Liu's other hand had moved to stroke his head, moving him this way and that so he felt like his neck would snap if he didn't go limp. “Some people like them with a pinch of salt, but I find they go very nicely taken in a glass of champagne.”  
  
“Wait-” Hari called out before he watched in horror as everything spun around him, and then he was falling, his stomach clenching in on itself, before he landed on a hard curved surface, splashing into a pool of liquid. He felt nothing but blind panic when he realized that he had been dropped into the wine glass. The taste of it had gotten in his mouth, sweet and effervescent and it terrified him. It was in his hair, dripping across his front, and every movement he made splashed. The pool of it came up just past his waist.

As he sputtered, desperately trying to bang on the sides of the glass, wiping wine out of his eyes, he heard cries of terror ring out around the table. He watched with horror as someone just to the left of Liu tilted his head back, and the person in his glass slid with all the wine directly into his waiting mouth. The person screamed, begging, pleading for their life, and then the giant's mouth closed and the sounds of struggle were cut off. He swallowed. Hari could see the lump travel down his throat, and thought he was going to be sick. The last thing he saw was the giant licking his lips before his own glass was being tilted.  
  
He felt himself sliding.  
  
“No no no no _nonononono,”_ He gasped, frantic, and tried to brace himself to keep from gliding forward as the glass was tipped so the rim was pointed downwards. Below him he could see Liu's mouth open, lips parting to reveal a set of teeth, pearly white, and a long tongue snaking out and reaching towards him as though to grasp hold of him. Liu's eyes watched him with amusement crinkling their edges. He could see the saliva pooling on his tongue.   
  
He pushed with his hands. Kicked with his legs. But it was no use. His ass slid forward so he was dropping, feet first, towards that tongue, the tip of which caught his ass and curled around him to pull him down.   
  
It was wet, and warm, and as he slid down it he felt it enveloping him, parting his legs. God, that felt good. It felt so good, the slow rubbing along the bottom of his balls, that he couldn't help moaning, his cock twitching as he watched the lips closing, the bright light of the room slowly shutting out as darkness surrounded him.   
  
The roof of Liu's mouth closed in on him, pressing him against the tongue, and he couldn't move, he couldn't stop it. He felt his entire body exploding with ecstasy, as a strange feeling of suction covered him, sucking the wine from his skin. It was tight, it was so tight around him. He couldn't breath, could only feel pleasure thrumming through every inch of himself, before he was moving again, sliding further down that gullet.  
  
Liu's throat closed around him, tenderly, like his body was a cock and he was swallowing him down, and he couldn't stop moaning and squirming and panting. He was falling, falling, gradually moving down that throat. His mind was going foggy, it was hard to think about anything.   
  
He just felt like he'd been wrapped up in a warm blanket. So soft, and secure, and perfect. Yes, tight... tight around him...   
  
His vision went black. He wasn't even aware when he hit the bottom of that well, plunging into an eternally pleasurable darkness.  
  



	6. Neil Part 2 (Transformation Hypno)

Neil had no sense of how long he had been here. He had no sense of where 'here' was, either. Ever since he had been taken from the club, he had been kept in some kind of strange cell with blue walls that glowed eerily and seemed to buzz with energy. They lit up more wherever he touched them.   
  
He had awoken alone, and not entirely sober. He hadn't really sobered up at all, his mind remaining hazy in a way that wasn't entirely unlike being drunk, but without the nausea. The only time that was really memorable was the times when Liu would come to him, materializing out of the walls, phasing into his space and grabbing him, manhandling him and bending him over.   
  
Neil could still remember the first time. He had gasped, startled, backing up against the wall on his ass, shuddering with fear as his heart leapt in his chest. Although he didn't have a cock anymore, there was still a familiar ache between his legs where it had been at the sight of Liu, in all his beautiful glory. Liu had bent down over him, grasped his chin in one hand, and slid his hand between his knees in his other, moving his palm over the smooth skin. The touch elicited a moan from Neil's lips despite himself. He gasped, and as his lips parted, Liu covered them with his own.  
  
“There now, that's so much better isn't it?” Liu would croon to him as pulled him roughly to his knees and made him open for him. “I know you must miss your cock, so I'll let you have a taste of it as often as you like. Suck it down, little pet... Ahhh yes, that's right. Suck your own cock for me, that's a good boy...” He would pant and pull at his hair and Neil would moan around the cock in his mouth; his own cock, the one Liu had stolen from him. The skin between his legs, bare and smooth, would pulse with pleasure every time.

His life became an endless stream of pleasure and hazy non-thoughts. When Liu wasn't around he was alone, drifting in a pool of feverish wakefulness that never ended, and then Liu would be back again, the in between times forgotten in a rush of panting euphoria.

“I think you're ready, darling pet.” Liu was holding him, his arms around him, stroking his skin. Neil didn't know how many times Liu had fucked him, now, or how long he had been here, but he rarely thought about his old life. Something in Liu's voice made his mind falter a little, though. Made him anxious.  
  
“Ready for what?” He breathed, hesitant, as Liu manhandled him onto his hands and knees in the centre of the room. The floor beneath him glowed, a strange warmth coming up from it.   
  
“For what I want to do to you, of course.” Liu smiled, and then murmured some words in a language that Neil was unfamiliar with. Manacles rose up from the ground, glowing bright white, and latched themselves around his wrists and ankles. Neil tried to pull away, but it happened so fast, and his body and mind moved so slowly.

“Wait, what are you going to do?” He struggled a little, and the manacles clinked as he moved, trying to pull himself free to no avail. He was truly scared now, and his body trembled as Liu knelt beside him, fingers still gently playing on his sides without a care in the world.  
  
“Don't worry. You've enjoyed not having to think these past months haven't you? I think you're ready to let go of thinking entirely, don't you?” Liu's lips curled in that sadistic little smile of his. Smug, and sardonic. Before Neil could say another word, Liu's fingers had grasped him by the jaw, and forced his mouth open. A gag was pushed in between his teeth.   
  
“There,” He pet his hair as he secured it around the nape of his neck. “Hold still. This is going to... tingle, a little.”   
  
Then something was coming up out of the floor, something that looked black and sticky. Some kind of viscous substance was crawling across his skin, and everywhere it touched felt hot and aching. He jerked in alarm, trying to get away from it, to scramble back, but the manacles held him in place. His voice was muffled around the gag, but he tried to scream.  
  
“There there, don't look at that, look at me.” Liu yanked his chin so that his eyes were forced to meet his, and he felt the worry and the fear sliding away from him the more he looked into those eyes. They were so large, pink and shining like starlight. Mesmerizing... had they always been this mesmerizing? Neil couldn't remember. The longer he looked the better the felt, and the warmth of the goo slowly engulfed him. Oh, god, it was crawling up over all of him, and everywhere it covered felt hot and was soon squirming instead of struggling as it covered his groin, sliding over the smoothness there and then moving up his belly.  
  
Liu's eyes were beautiful. Dewy. He whined through the gag, and then he was moaning as he felt a mounting pleasure pooling inside of him, making him feel good, so so good. Nothing had ever felt better, in fact. Why had he been struggling? It covered him like a warm blanket and thoughts dropped away. All that mattered was how good his body felt and Liu's beautiful sparkling eyes, his blond lashes framing their perfect irises.   
  
“Good boy... You're going to make such a good doggy...” Liu cooed to him, petting him gently, still holding him in place. Neil wasn't sure he knew what his words meant anymore... what did anything mean?   
  
When the black goop got to his face he embraced it, letting it cover him, pouring over his lips and mouth and circling his eyes. Then he felt the_ changes. _  
  
His hands seemed to expand, growing larger, and his fingers felt like they were melting together. “Look at me,” Liu commanded him, and he felt Liu's fingers stroke his face and his face was also expanding, stretching outwards, his mouth rearranging itself so that it was longer. It was like Liu was _molding_ him, changing his shape until his face was something like a... a snout.

He whined, whimpering. The gag kept him from talking, but he wasn't sure he remembered how to anyways. Liu's eyes seemed to suck all the thought out of him, seemed to swallow him up and make him forget himself. He could stare into them for eternity.   
  
“Well aren't you a pretty little thing now, hmmm?” Liu smiled, and Neil felt the cuffs unlock, releasing his limbs. He moved, tried to stand up, but faltered. He couldn't remember how to stand up. But that was okay right? He didn't remember why he would want to anyways.  
  
He looked down, finally released from Liu's grasp, and saw his body was covered in something shiny and black. His hands were covered in gloves that looked like oversized paws. Dog's feet. Something in the back of his mind thought that that wasn't quite right. Had they always looked like that? He shook his head a little in confusion.  
  
“Oh dear, it hasn't fully set in yet, has it.” Liu sounded a little annoyed, there. Neil looked up at him with pleading eyes, begging to understand what was happening. He felt a little better, a little calmer when Liu pet his smooth, hairless head. “Don't worry, I'll fuck the thoughts right out of you. You'll like that, won't you?”  
  
Neil didn't know what he meant. He couldn't understand him. He made a helpless little whimpering sound in reply.  
  
“I know, I know.” Liu pat his head, and then moved around behind him. He started touching him without any preamble, and Neil felt himself absolutely melting into it. His legs spread without even thinking about it, tilting his hips up to give Liu easier access to him. Liu's finger slipped inside of him, and it felt so good that Neil promptly lost all trace of thought. No more confusion. This was what he was, this was what he had always been.   
  
“Your cock has gotten a little bigger since the last time I fucked you with it,” Liu spoke, although Neil no longer understood a word of it. “I've added to it, you see. Absorbing people into it always gives it a bit of a boost. Though, I can make it any size I want, really. You're going to love it, little latex puppy.” Another finger pushed into it. They slid in so easily. Neil's chest went to the floor, and he gave another mewling little whine as he felt Liu's fingers dip in even deeper.  
  
“You're so pretty all covered head to toe in latex. The suit even has little puppy ears.” Liu continued, “It's permanent too. I hope you like it. You're going to be a latex pup for the rest of eternity, now. The only bit of you exposed to the air is your precious little holes. It's not like you have anything else to use, after all.” For emphasis, he grasped Neil by the empty space between his legs, which made Neil pant and keen.   
  
“You're going to be so nice to fuck. A mindless little sex pup.” He laughed, and then Neil felt something bigger line up with him as the fingers left him bereft, empty. He moaned. It felt bigger than it ever had before, and as Liu pushed into him, Neil was seeing white.   
  
God, it was so big, so perfect. His only desire was to be filled up, stuffed full, stretched open. It was what he was meant for, right? Just a mindless little sex pup, like Liu had said.  
  
“Oooohhh yes,” Liu breathed, moaning himself. “There you go. Take your own cock up your ass. You don't even remember having a cock, do you?” Liu laughed, and then slowly pushed himself all the way in. Neil's vision danced with starlight that looked remarkably like the glimmer in Liu's eyes. “It's so much better to have a cock jammed up your ass than to have one yourself, though, isn't it?”  
  
Neil panted, his hands scrambling on the ground. The slick latex slid underneath him. He couldn't clench his hands into fists. He didn't have fingers anymore, just large paws. He panted, meeting each one of Liu's thrusts with his hips thrown back, gasping to feel how good it was to have Liu inside of him. His ass felt so much better than his cock ever had... not that he could remember what it was like to have a cock. All he had now was a hole to get fucked in.  
  
“You going to be a good little sex pup? Will you bark for me?” As Liu spoke, he slipped the gag off of him, and Neil found that his newly shaped mouth couldn't make any other sounds even if he tried, even if he remembered what speaking was. It wasn't build for words, only for moans and whimpers and barking mewls.  
  
“W..Woof.” He gasped, and his tongue lolled out as Liu pushed even deeper into him.  
  
“That's it, that's a good boy. Do it again.” As Liu spoke Neil could swear that he felt him getting bigger inside of him. Drool was pouring out over his chin the more filled he became, the intensity of the sensation mounting.

“Woof!”  
  
“That's right.” Liu panted, “All you want is puppy treats and a good fucking, isn't that right pet? A good fucking with your own cock.” Liu pushed Neil's legs farther apart, and was leaning all the way over top of him now, his front pressed into his back. Neil could feel his breath on his neck “Ah fuck, I'm going to cum inside of you. You want that, right? It's all you're good for now, after all. Oh god, yes, yes!”  
  
As Liu cried out, pushing deeper and deeper inside of him, his cock expanding and widening his hole, Neil howled too, crying out in tandem with pleasure that went nowhere. He felt everything in his body clench and tingle, but there was no climax, only an endless plateau that went on forever. As Liu pulled out of him he was still shaking with it, tears in his eyes as he cried in frustration.  
  
“Good boy.” Liu patted him on the head. “I know you must miss cumming don't you? There's no climax to chase anymore, is there? Well that's alright. I'll just have to keep you stuffed up so that the pleasure never ends, won't I?” Before Neil could process what was happening, something hard was pushed into him again, smaller than Liu's cock but firm and unyielding, stretching him open again. The plug stayed, and Liu's hands stroked his backside soothingly as Neil got used to the feeling. “There, you needed a tail anyways. That's better.”  
  
The rubber tail felt heavy, wagging behind him as he moved. He watched Liu come in front of him, holding his face in his hands, and he was once again looking into those big, shining eyes that made him feel melty and swimmy.   
  
“And here's one last thing...” Liu's hands slipped something black across his eyes, and his vision went dark. He couldn't see anything, which somehow just made him feel all the more sensitive and vulnerable. “There you go. You don't need to worry about seeing anything, when I don't want you to. I'll just keep you like this from now on.”  
  
Hands from nowhere were on his body, and he could feel them so much through the latex. He felt extra sensitized, each minute touch making him quiver and cry out. He was soon rocking his ass back and forth, feeling the plug move deep inside of him and wishing there was something between his legs to relieve the awful ache. “That's it, little slut puppy. Rut your hips uselessly. Squirm for me. Whimper and moan like the good little pup you are. You've become just so pretty, haven't you, all covered in shiny black latex and done up so you can hardly move? Yes, this is much better.”  
  
He heard Liu's voice one last time before the sensations of hands stopped. “Good boy.”  
  
Then everything went quiet, and he was left in the room alone, left to wait for the next time his master wanted to make use of his holes again.


	7. Berek (Objectification + Tentacles)

The castle loomed before him as he stepped through the courtyard. Berek could feel his heart beating in his chest. Everything was quiet, and if he hadn't known exactly how dangerous this place was it would even seem peaceful. Serene. But he knew better.  
  
Berek was here for a reason. And that reason was to search and rescue.  
  
Martin had been a fellow agent of the IDP, a detective working on the case of the illegal magician Liu. He had gone in to Liu's hideout six months ago... and he had never returned. It had been hard to convince anyone else to go in there after that... and clearly Liu himself was more dangerous than any of them had realized. Martin was one of their best, and a far more skilled spell caster than any of them.  
  
But Berek had gotten some intel concerning Liu' wereabouts, and knew that he was out of the area for the day at least, giving him an opportunity to steal in and find Martin while the agency set out a trap to catch Liu while he was out of his home turf.

Of course, locating Martin was it's own problem. Liu's castle was riddled with booby traps, and Berek knew that it would take a lot of searching to find the one that had snagged Martin. As he entered the castle, his footfalls bringing him deeper into the heart of the villain's lair, he passed a few people already who had been captured, trapped as statues and held at the verge of orgasm forever. He regretted that he wasn't strong enough magically to free all of them. As it was he only had a single spell use, and he had to use it to save Martin. Martin, once freed, would know how to help the rest.

Berek was careful not to touch anything. He never knew what objects would be enchanted, traps laid out to capture anyone who came into contact with them, changing their bodies, transforming them into inanimate things for Liu to toy with. Berek shuddered to think how many of the things sitting around the castle's interior were people who had been so transformed. Was the vase sitting next to the shelf a man, his asshole stretched and widened and his body all merged together until he was open enough to set on the ground and put flowers inside of? Berek had little way of knowing.

He searched the castle interior for hours, calling out softly to Martin, growing more anxious by the moment, as seconds ticked by and still there was no sign of the man he was looking for. He was getting tired, wandering around without any sense of where he was or how long had passed. He shook his head.  
  
“I should get some fresh air,” he muttered to himself, and began to make his way back down the way he came. After a little bit of wandering, though, he realized that he really wasn't sure how to get there. “I thought it was this way.... wasn't it?” he frowned, looking around at the hallway that looked like every other hallway in the damned castle. Which direction had he come from again?  
  
Each step he took was starting to feel a little heavier as he walked, confusion weighing down on his mind. Surely he could figure out how to get out of a castle. It wasn't even that big of a castle, either. He felt a rising anxiety, panic creeping up on him as he moved down a left hand corridor and found himself looking at a set of rooms that he'd passed by three times already. He turned around and tried to go down the right hand corridor, and thought that maybe this at least looked unfamiliar enough that he wasn't going in circles... but where was the exit?  
  
His breathing was coming in heavy after a while. He was feeling tired... so tired. It was all he could do to keep moving forwards, one foot in front of the other. He stumbled a little, and without thinking he put out an arm to catch himself against the wall. Clearly he needed to take a break. Clear his head a bit. He sucked in a deep breath to try to calm his panic down, still the fluttering in his chest, as he leaned his back up against the stone wall behind him. Just a moment, that was all. To get his bearings.   
  
He felt a little dizzy, one hand resting on his forehead, and he didn't notice at first the tendrils that slipped out of the wall and curled around his ankles.   
  
They were dark, like shadows, and they began to creep up his legs in winding motions. When he felt their spidery touch, looking down in alarm, that was went another pair of tendrils emerged around his shoulders, curling around his upper torso and pulling him fully back against the wall. He cried out as he felt his back suddenly slam against the stones.   
  
“What the hell?!” He kicked his legs, and felt a spike of sharp fear clench in his chest as his hands scrambled to rip the tendrils off of himself. He couldn't get his fingers around them, and before he knew it there were more of them wrapping around his wrists, tugging them back against the wall as well. His legs were being pulled apart, sliding them open as he struggled.  
  
“Get off of me!” He cried out, gasping for breath. That was when a tendril curled around his head, and slid between his lips, forcing it's way into his mouth. Soon his screams were muffled, gurgling whimpers as he tried to protest around the intrusion in his mouth, sliding it's way down his throat until he was effectively plugged up entirely. His eyes were wide, fear was swimming through his veins now and his heart beat was a dramatic _thump thump thump_ in his eardrums.

His body thrummed with fear, and when he looked down, he watched as his clothes disappeared into thin air. _Oh, god,_ he'd been caught. He'd been caught in one of Liu's booby traps. His fingers scrambled on the stone wall, nails trying to find some kind of purchase. And then they sank _into_ the wall, and a fresh wave of terror rolled over him.   
  
What was happening? He whimpered around the thing in his mouth, as he felt his hands slowly begin to move back and into the wall, melting into it like it was made of gelatin. He tried to pull them back, but the tendrils were stronger than he was, firmly and resolutely drawing him back. He felt his back merging as well.  
  
_“Mrrmmphh!”_ He screamed, trying to turn his head to look at what was happening as his arms were sinking inwards. It was like the wall was goop, and he was being dragged into it, slowly and surely. It was past his elbows now, and his legs were being pulled in as well, feet disappeared entirely into the structure. He thrashed, shaking his head, trying to struggle away from it, but nothing he did availed him anything.  
  
Then he felt something prod at his ass, firm and big, a tendril slipping between his cheeks. _Oh god oh god oh god._ “Mrmrmrmmm!” He tried to move his head but another tendril had slipped across his jaw, over the one in his mouth, locking his head back against the wall so he couldn't even move to look down at what was happening.  
  
The tendril at his ass felt like it was big. Thick, and wet. It began to breach him. He was still sinking, sinking into the wall at his back, legs and arms disappearing into it, up to his forearms and spread thighs now. The thing stretched him open and he moaned as he felt it move into him. God, it was big. It was so big, it felt like he was going to burst. It was insistent, relentless, and it stuffed him full without any care to his thrashing body, which was becoming more and more sensitized as time passed.  
  
_“Mmmphhh!!”_ He moaned. And then he felt it come up against his prostate, and he saw white. It began to slowly slide a little ways out... and then it pushed back in, jamming itself into him hard enough to make him scream. He had stopped sinking backwards now, and all that was still exposed to the air was his torso, his legs and arms entirely engulfed in the stone as though he were a fixture installed in the wall. He panted, gasping and moving his hips without even knowing he was doing it, his cock hardening and growing achey and tingly.   
  
God, what was he supposed to _do?_ He felt the tendrils inside of him. The one in his mouth was starting to move too now, up and down in his throat, plunging into him again and again. They both began to pick up the pace, and he was moaning and squirming helplessly, trapped where he was on the wall like a display piece that whimpered and writhed and squirmed in place.  
  
“Mmmfmfmmmmnn..Mmn...” His eyes rolled back in his head as his body gave in to the building pleasures, that tingingly, aching feeling inside of his core. His cock was leaking precum, bobbing up and down as his hips fucked himself onto the tentacle that was lodged inside of him. Neither of the tentacles moved fast enough to get him off, though, and he frustratedly tried to pick up the pace himself.  
  
Then he was pulled back again, his hips sinking into the wall so he couldn't move at all, and he was trapped with that unbearably slow, gentle rhythm. Caressing his insides so gently and consistently that he thought he would go mad. He felt his body shudder but could no longer move, suspended there with constant stimulation and feeling. Time passed in a blur like that, going out of his mind with pleasure that never built to anything, only stayed at the same maddening place as the things in him moved over and over and over again.  
  
Then he heard footsteps.

“Oooh, what have I here now?” He heard a voice, smooth as silk, but he couldn't turn his head to look. All he could think was how badly he wanted someone- anyone! to touch him. To save him from this stimulation, to make him cum so hard he wouldn't be able to think. The footsteps drew closer and closer, heels echoing on the stone floors, the sound reverberating through the corridor.   
  
A lithe, blond man with pale eyes stood in front of him. He was wearing silver robes, that made him look fragile at the same time as he looked so, _so_ desirable. He knew in an instant that this must be the master of the house.  
  
Liu.  
  
“Not enough to send a pair of agents after me?” He smiled, and reached out a hand to gently stroke Berek's cheek. Berek tried to pull away from him, but was held fast in place.  
  
“Mmgggh!” He struggled, to no avail, as Liu drew closer.  
  
“Oh, don't be like that. You got what you deserved, after all, sneaking into my home like that. It was _very_ naughty.” Liu punctuated the words by tapping him on the nose, smirking as smug laughter fell from his lips.  
  
Then his hand slid down Berek's body, fingers trailing down his torso, until they grasped his cock, already soaked in his own precum. “My my, you're dripping on my floor.” Liu breathed, watching him closely as Berek's whole body twitched and rolled where he was trapped, wanting despite himself to get more friction on his cock. Oh, god, it felt so good, so damn good...  
  
“Mmfmmm,” he moaned, whimpering and mewling.   
  
“Mmm, you must be desperate, with the way you're squirming like that. And you do make a very pretty display, embedded in my wall. Mounted like a trophy. A living one, always squirming forever...” Liu's voice sounded so affectionate as he sighed, smiling at him. “So pretty.... shall I help you cum?” His fingers curled around Berek's cock as he spoke, and began to stroke up and down.   
  
_“Mmmff!!”_ Berek closed his eyes, desperately wishing that he could hump up into Liu's strokes, or beg for more, or do anything. All he could do was take whatever happened, and it was absolutely maddening. He gurgled and choked as Liu's hand began to speed up. Liu's eyes were locked with his, as he picked up speed and then slowed down again, laughing every time he stopped right before Berek came. Berek's muffled screams were growing more and more desperate with each moment.  
  
“Mmm, you _are_ fun.” Liu told him, hand still lazily working on his cock. “Tell you what. I'll let you cum. You're going to look into my eyes as I get you off, and you're going to know that it's me that controls if and when you get to get off from now on. And then, I'm going to give you another little push into the wall... your head will be encased, and all that will be left out here will be your beautiful chest and cock, for me to play with whenever I feel like. You'll never know when I'll be here to touch you and play with you and make you cum, but you'll wait on me forever, always eager for the next time I deign to put my hands on you again. Nothing but a living, interactive display.”  
  
Oh, god, this was to be his fate. Berek couldn't even bring himself to feel fear anymore, this desperate to orgasm. He groaned, whining, gurgled in need as Liu's hand stroked fasted. The pulse inside of him seemed to pick up the pace too, and it was rubbing against his prostate over and over again. It was too much, it was all too much. Liu didn't stop, just locked eyes with him and he felt like he was falling into them as the pleasure crashed over his whole shaking, trembling body.  
  
“Mmmmffmmhmmm!!” he panted, shuddering as his body rocked against Liu's hand, pathetically whimpering out his pleasure as Liu milked his cock of every drop of cum. As he came down, he drew in breath after frantic breath. The movements inside of his body didn't stop. He was still being fucked, and he was so oversensitive now that it was unbearable.   
  
Liu winked at him as he brought his fingers to his lips and licked them clean of Berek's cum. And then, just as Liu had promised, he put two fingers on Berek's brow, and gave him the smallest little _push_.  
  
Berek felt his head moving back and into the wall. It engulfed him, accepted him into it, and the last thing he saw before everything went black was Liu blowing him a kiss.  
  
He was trapped in the darkness with nothing but sensation, now. He could still feel the air on his skin, on his exposed chest and his cock, still hard and aching. His nose and chin were still outside of the wall, but the rest of him... His limbs felt numb but there was still that endless pulse of the thrusts into his throat and his ass, making him gasp and moan, a constant whine pulled from the depths of his throat.   
  
From now on, he knew, he would wait for Liu to return. Nothing would help sooth the aches in his body but Liu's touch. He could go for days without it, craving it, and had no assurance that Liu would ever return again.  
  
He was nothing now, but a fixture in the wall, a living ornament for Liu's pleasure.


	8. Carey (Turned to Stone Transformation)

Carey didn't know where he was.

The road had long since changed from pavement to dirt, as the forest closed around him. When his car had broken down in the middle of nowhere, he'd thought that he was up shit creek, but when doubling back down the road towards civilization had landed him down paths that he couldn't recognize or place at all, he knew he truly didn't have a paddle.   
  
Where in the hell _was_ he?   
  
He was sure that he'd just walked back in the direction that he'd come. He hadn't taken any turns. There were no branching routes. And yet the forest was getting thicker around him and he had no idea what had happened or how he had gotten there. The air felt a little thinner too, harder to keep his mind straight, but perhaps that was simply his imagination.  
  
He was just thinking of turning back, to find his car again and see if maybe he could figure out how to get it started on his own, when the rough dirt path began to give way to cobblestones. Cobblestones, he reasoned, meant that people lived near here, with any luck. He felt a wave of relief at the prospect of finding someone who could perhaps help him. He quickened his pace up the path.   
  
Soon the forest gave way to a courtyard, and he breathed a sigh, elated at the sight of stone railings. There was a gazebo, and a tasteful little fountain set in the centre of the place. The stone path now led towards what looked like a large building, some kind of manor or castle, some ways away. It was idealistic and peaceful.

The sound of the trickling water was so soothing, that he thought he could just lay here and take a nap listening to it. The sun was so warm after all, and he'd been walking for so long, and wasn't this just such a nice spot? He slowly came to sit down on the ledge at the fountain's edge. It had a wide pool beneath it's spout, and there were a few fish swimming around, lazily moving bath and forth in the water. It was beautiful, and so serene.  
  
Maybe a nap was a good idea, really. The castle was a little ways away, so he knew that he would find help eventually, but he was so tired just now. But he didn't want to fall asleep without freshening up a little first. He'd been walking such a distance that he'd gotten a little sweaty. He dipped his hand in the water and watched the fish splash away from him. It was so cool on his fingers, refreshing and rejuvenating. Carey felt like it was beckoning to him. To jump in, submerge himself, and let the water clean him and soothe his mind.

“That's silly,” Carey said to himself, “I can't just strip in the middle of the woods and take a dip in a stranger's fountain.” And yet, he eyed the water wistfully. It beckoned to him, so inviting and pleasant. And it wasn't like it would take a long time to rinse the sweat and the fatigue of his journey off of himself. If he was very fast...  
  
The sun seemed like it was growing hotter, more stifling by the moment, and there was the fountain. Nice, and cool, and so so very tempting.   
  
“Fuck it,” he muttered, and slowly stood up, pulling his shirt up over his head and sliding it off his torso. As it came up over his shoulders, he looked back at the fountain again. The thought that the water wasn't clean never even entered his mind. It was so clear, shining in the sun like crystal. He folded the shirt and gently set it aside. He undid his belt, and stepped out of his shoes and pants.   
  
He made sure to place everything in a neat and tidy little pile, and then stepped into the water.  
  
The cold on his feet was so immediately cool and pleasing that he moaned aloud when he felt it, his head tilting back and his eyes closing as he savoured the moment. It felt so nice, he could hardly stand it. He walked into the pool, the water about as deep as his knees, and bent down to splash it over his body. It felt so nice, so perfect...  
  
“Fuck...” He sighed, his hands gliding over his body as he poured the water over himself. He parted his lips to drink some of it, and it tasted sweet and pure. The best water he'd ever tasted, in fact. He couldn't help groaning a little, his body feeling oddly tingly at the touch of the water. Oh, it was good... why was it so good? Just standing in it made him feel all woozy. He couldn't stop touching himself. His fingers brushed over his nipples, and they gave a sharp twitch of sensation as they were touched. He felt his face heating as his body reacted.   
  
He trailed them downwards, moving them over his stomach, and then his thighs, and every place he touched was suddenly aching, sensitized, and soon he was trembling, his cock hardening between his legs. He felt weak in the knees, and he was panting, feeling like he wanted... wanted... what? One of his legs buckled, and he caught himself as he stumbled by putting his hands out on the spout of the fountain. As the water bubbled over his fingers he gripped the stone.   
  
“Oh, god... what's wrong with me?” He panted, gasping as the water swirled around his legs, dripping over his face and over his hard cock. Everything felt so good, and he didn't know why.   
  
Then he tried to stand up, and found that his hands were stuck to the stone fountain. He frowned, and looked down, and his eyes widened in horror when he saw that they weren't just stuck... they were stone. The same colour and texture of the fountain itself was slowly, gradually, creeping up his palm. He couldn't move his fingers. They were a part of the fountain now, and it was making it's way to his wrists.  
  
“Oh god, oh god! Fuck!” he shouted, panic immediately thrumming through his chest. “Help! Someone help me!” he whimpered, anxiously trying to pull away, and finding his legs also stuck fast to the floor of the pool. He wiggled his ass, squirmed and pulled, but nothing helped. The stone was still moving up his limbs, making it's way towards his body. “Help!!”  
  
“Oh dear, I have a visitor.” A voice cut through the fear, and he turned to see a man standing behind him. He was lithe, pale skin, hair and eyes, and he seemed to be looking right through him as his eyes met Carey's. “Did you get stuck?”  
  
Before Carey could gather his thoughts, the man's hands were slipping around his waist, and holy shit but that felt good. Why did it feel so good? He whimpered, gasping as his ass naturally rutting back towards him, seeking his contact and nearness.   
  
“I..I... I'm sorry, I was lost and-aa-and..” he moaned as he felt the stranger's hand wrap around his cock, and lazily start to stroke it.   
  
“It's alright, precious. I'll help you out... although it looks like you have another problem besides just being stuck, don't you?” He was now leaning full bodily over him, and Carey could feel his breath on his neck as he murmured low in his ear. “Would you like me to fuck you, dear thing?”  
  
“Wha-” Carey flushed at the abrupt directness of the question. Despite his predicament, his body was hot and trembling as the man touched him. He felt the stranger's cock against his ass now, and his hands moved from his cock to take his hands by the wrists. Gently, he plucked them off of the fountain, and they came free easily. Carey felt a surge of relief, the fear abating, and with it his lust swelled through him. As the stranger pulled his arms behind his back, he thought that maybe it wouldn't be so crazy to indulge his baser needs, would it?  
  
“Here, let me get you into a more _pleasing _position, and then I'll help you out with that arousal of yours.” The man's voice felt heavy and lulling to his senses. Every touch from him was like magic, and Carey nodded mutely as he let him push him forward. His leg came free of the bottom of the pool, and he let the stranger direct him to bend his knee and put one leg up on the fountain so that he was just a little ways bent over it, his cock in the air.   
  
The man pulled his arms behind him and made his back arch. Carey felt so much like his body was on display like this, and he was about to give a meek protest when he felt the stranger's fingers at his ass.  
  
“Husshhh don't worry. You look lovely like this. Such a picturesque guest. Now, just relax, and take my fingers, there you go...”   
  
Carey cried out as he felt the man breach him. He couldn't move his arms now, they were locked behind his back somehow. Had the man tied them there? He didn't have a chance to think about it, as the man was plunging two fingers deep inside of him, swirling them around and tenderly opening him up, and soon he was moaning with each thrust.  
  
“Oh... oh fuck... that feels... oh fuck, fuck, _fuuuckk...”_ He whined, panting, and he was throwing his hips back to meet the man's fingers, rutting himself onto them. God, he wanted to be filled up, wanted to be stretched deeper, wider. He didn't notice yet that the stone was still creeping up his body, halfway up his thighs now and past his elbows.   
  
“Fuck, but you're a precious thing.” The man's voice seemed a little lower, a bit more feral as he growled in his ear. The fingers slipped out of him, and then Carey felt something bigger probing at his opening. “I'm going to fuck you good and senseless, won't you like that? I'll make you cum forever.” He sounded almost affectionate at that last sentence, and then Carey felt his mouth being pried open, and fingers delved in between his lips at the same time as the stranger started to slowly push inside of him.  
  
“Fuuuuckkk... yes!” He gasped, tasting himself on the man's skin, and feeling his hole stretch wide around his cock. The stranger was so big, so much bigger than he had expected, and he felt him enter him with maddening insistence. It didn't matter if he was having trouble taking it, the push was persistent. He felt his whole body shudder as it seemed to go on and on and on, working inside of him deeper and stretching him wider, and wider...  
  
“Oh my god how big are you?” he whimpered.  
  
“Hush... relax, let me in.” The man instructed him, and Carey let his muscles relax. At that moment the stranger bottomed out, his cock coming to rest directly on his prostate, and Carey gave a strangled groan. The sound came from deep inside of his throat, and he squirmed to feel more, pushing his ass back and forth on that huge cock that was buried to the balls inside of him.  
  
“That's it... you want to cum for me? Aw, I know you do. You're so pretty... you're going to make such a nice piece.” The man purred, and then began to thrust. He fucked into him, hard, and Carey was soon panting and keening, unceasing sounds of pleasure pouring from his lips.  
  
“Yes! Yes, fuck me, fuck me fuckme fuckmeeee....” He cried, tears in his eyes. It all felt so good, it was incredible. The man's hand snaked around his front, again grasping his cock as he snapped his hips, driving himself into Carey's body as Carey whimpered and sobbed. “God that's so good, it's so gooood...”  
  
“Good, good... Fuck, you're so nice and tight. I'm going to enjoy having you here, fuck.” The man's words were strange, Carey couldn't quite understand them. As he panted, his body was moving less and less. He cried out as he looked down and saw the skin on his chest turning to stone. It was still happening, and now it was crawling down his stomach towards his cock, and it was creeping up his legs, soon to meet in the middle. Oh, god, he was still turning to stone!  
  
“Wait, wait... help.. I'm..I'm...” He gasped, as the man gave another deep thrust against his prostate, his hand moving faster and harder on his cock.  
  
“Shhhh. Let it happen,” He whispered in his ear, “Just enjoy it. I have you.”  
  
Carey's eyes were wide with fear, but the man's consistent thrusts into him were so good, made his whole body feel so good. He screamed, felt himself break through, tumbling over the precipice into orgasm, and felt his cock erupt. “Oh god, oh god fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckkkk!!” He cried out, and felt the stranger push deep into him.  
  
“Yes!” The man's voice called out in tandem with his own, and they were cumming together, gasping their pleasure.   
  
But it didn't stop.  
  
Carey realized that he now fully could not move, stuck in place, his entire body turned to stone now, keeping him trapped in position. And the orgasm didn't subside, instead it grew more and more intense with every passing minute until it was so much pleasure it began to feel like pain. It was so much... it was _too_ much! He would have cried, wept, but he no longer could do anything at all.   
  
The man pulled out of him, and he felt achingly empty as he continued to cum. Looking down at himself he could just make out that what was coming out of his cock now was... water.  
  
The man's hand left his cock, making lazy little circles over his stomach and around his hips. Everything was so sensitive. He wanted to shout, to moan, to fall to the ground in a weeping puddle of nerves. But he couldn't _move_. All he could do was _feel_.  
  
“There... you'll be cumming forever, just like I promised. A blissful way to spend eternity, I'm sure.” The man smirked at him, and then moved to touch his asshole, now frozen stretched wide open and horribly, horrendously empty. As the man's fingers touched it, it felt so tender, aching, and he would have cried out if he wasn't so frozen in place.  
  
“I wonder, should I plug this up for you? Or leave you open?” The man's words were whispered directly into his stone ear. “It's stuck niiiice and stretched out for me, so I can fuck you again whenever the mood strikes me. You'll love it so much, just cumming for me nonstop, internally screaming every time I so much as touch you.” His hands never left him, boldly playing over the smooth surface of his still body.  
  
“I might just enchant you, so that the next hapless soul that comes along will be driven mad with desire to stick their dick in you, and once they do...” He smiled, “They'll share your fate, and you'll be a pair of stone statues here in my courtyard. A most beautiful fountain, aren't you?”  
  
Carey's mind was reeling. He realized that the man was right... god damn it, he had been turned into the fountain itself! Water continued to pour out of his sore, aching cock, his entire body alive with pleasure that ripped through him like a tidal wave. Inwardly his mind was a mess of moans and gasping, shaking whimpers that would never again be vocalized.  
  
The man patted his hip. Carey could still _feel _every touch as though he were still flesh and blood, but he was doomed to never again be able to move from this torment.  
  
“Yes, you'll be a lovely lure. And such a lovely display piece here in my gardens. Just give in to the sensations, and melt into your new existence, love.” The man leaned up, and his lips kissed Carey's stone ones. Carey could feel his tongue against his face, but could not move to reciprocate.   
  
Then the man pulled away, stroked his cheek one more time, winked, and turned around. Carey felt his mind was already breaking, his whole body engulfed in pleasure and pain, as he watched the stranger walk up the cobblestone path towards the castle.  
  
Water continued to pour from him.


	9. Ashe (Body Modification Transformation)

Ashe could still remember the confrontation. The humiliation of defeat, still burning in his mind. Shame flushing his face scarlet.  
  
He and his partner Roderick were both IDP detectives. When detective Martin had gone missing after his infiltration mission all those months ago, the agencies first priority had been figuring out how to get him out of there. Berek had been sent into the lair itself to find Martin... while Ashe and Roderick had been sent after Liu himself, once they tracked down his location. The two of them were skilled at spell combat; trained for confrontations of this nature, so they had been the best choice for the fight.  
  
It was only a few minutes into the battle that Ashe realized that they had all vastly underestimated Liu. Whatever Liu was, he was far more powerful a sorcerer than they had ever counted on. As Ashe spun offensive spells, building energy between his hands and enchanting chains to lash at his enemy, Liu was bending reality around himself at his whim. Ashe had never seen anything like it before, and it frightened him.  
  
Roderick had gone down first, tentacles reaching up from the ground all around him and pulling him with a hard slam into the floor. Ashe had been left to battle him alone, hurling a heatwave from his fingers towards the sorcerer, dancing gracefully across the great hall like a gymnast. He cursed as Liu's eyes flashed and the heat curled around him, missing him entirely.  
  
He looked beautiful, Ashe had to admit that. It was no wonder his victims were all so drawn to him. His almost frail looking body was so pale he almost looked a ghost, and he moved with a liquid ease that almost made you think he was incorporeal. Ashe's eyes could hardly follow him as he leapt from place to place. He was wearing bands of white leather around his body that left very little to the imagination. Ash could almost believe that he was actually an Incubus; a rare breed of magic user that specialized in sex magic and shapeshifting spells with so much power running through their veins that they were practically made out of magic essence itself. They were all but mythological, of course, but if anyone fit the bill, Ashe was sure it was Liu.

When Liu had finally lunged at him, crossing the distance between them in a matter of miliseconds, and backed him up into a corner, Ashe knew that they'd been had. They had never realized how outclassed they were, and now it was far, far too late.  
  
He had swallowed, looking into those pale eyes, his heart in his throat.  
  
“Wont the two of you be nice additions to my collection, detective...” He had heard Liu murmur, his hand caressing his cheek, before he suddenly felt drowsy, his eyelids fluttering closed as darkness engulfed him.  
  
Ashe didn't know how long ago that had been. Now, he and Roderick were both chained in a dark, dismal dungeon room, presumably in the depths of Liu's own castle. Which likely meant that not only had they failed their own mission, but so had Berek as well.  
  
The chains clanked whenever Ashe tried to move. His hands were above him, stretched out to the sides so that his body was fully displayed. He was naked, and he felt horribly exposed. Roderick was across the room in a similar predicament. They were both gagged, so while they shot each other little fearful looks, they couldn't speak to each other. The time ticked by since he had woken in this position, and Ashe's limbs were starting to scream in pain from the extended period of bondage.  
  
The sound of a door creaking on it's hinges graced their senses, and both men turned towards the source. The entrance to the dungeon slid open, a crack of light pouring from the door frame, and the clicking sound of heels on pavement grew louder and louder as Liu himself sauntered towards them. His smile was smug as he looked the over, a victorious gleam in his eyes.  
  
“Well hello there...” His gaze slid easily over first Roderick, and then Ashe. “Two new playthings to get acquainted with. Did you sleep well?” He laughed as Roderick seemed to try to escape inwardly, averting his eyes from him and trying to curl in on himself despite the chains preventing him such freedom of movement.  
  
“Hmmm, now which one of you should I play with first...” He mused, as though he didn't notice the man's pitiful escapism. His eyes met Ashe's, and Ashe bared his teeth at him, anger flashing across his face as he approached him. Each step he took towards him made Ashe's heart beat faster, fear rushing through his body, but he did not back down like Roderick had. If this sadist motherfucker was going to do something to him, he certainly wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing him cringe away in fear beforehand. As if to prove the point, Liu's hand slid over Ashe's cheek, gently caressing his jawline and fixing his hair, and Ashe just glared back at him, holding his gaze.  
  
“_You're _a cutie.” Liu breathed, smiling softly. “What should I do with you? I have all sorts of fun games we could play. Any ideas?” After he'd murmured those words, he reached behind Ashe's head to undo the ball gag, pulling it out from between his lips with a trail of drool chasing it. Ashe's jaw felt immediate relief.  
  
He lunged forward, the chains clanging in protest as they held him back like a wild dog on a leash. “Let us go you sick freak!” Ashe kicked his legs for emphasis, rattling in his restraints and challenging Liu with his stare. Liu only laughed.  
  
“Awww, that's cute. I rather like it when captives talk back, you know. Not many of them do. You're just spirited enough to want to keep you... So I'm afraid I can't let you go.” Liu's smile had turned downright vicious now, and it made Ashe's skin crawl. He shivered as Liu's fingers trailed across his chest, making gently little circles and waves. “Now let's see... I could turn you into an inanimate object. Like a teapot, or a footstool! Oh, you'd make a lovely chair to sit on, wouldn't you? I could turn your face into the seat.”  
  
Liu was leaned in close to him as he spoke, and Ashe thought that his heart would beat right out of his chest, his blood turning to ice in his veins. He pictured the possibility of it. Of Liu turning him into an object that couldn't move, that couldn't even be told apart from an object of purely mundane origin. He imagined what it might feel like as his body changed, morphed, becoming something rigid and motionless. Unable to scream or call out.  
  
Then Liu pressed his nearly naked body against his, and grasped him by the chin, jerking his head back as he pressed his lips to his. The kiss made his whole body feel set aflame, heat washing over him and leaving him feeling hollow and aching. As Liu broke the kiss he still looked into his eyes, and it felt like they shared breath, his lips still against Ashe's.  
  
“I could absorb you into my body...” He mused, and for a crazy moment Ashe thought that he felt like he was doing exactly that. “You would just melt right into me. The harder you struggled, the deeper into me you would sink, until you were lost inside of me, a part of me forever. Oh, precious thing...” He grinned, as Ashe panted, squirming in the chains and imagining himself slowly merging with Liu, loosing his own body as Liu's became malleable and soft enough to accept him into it. He shuddered. But Liu was not done with painting pictures. He stroked his hair, gently and soothingly as he continued.  
“I could plant you in the garden,” He smiled, “Change your feet to roots and your arms to branches, let flowers grow out of your skin until you became just the most beautiful garden piece. _Hmm, _would you like that?” The image Ashe had of himself struggling to free himself from the ground, of watching in horror as vines grew out of him and flowers burst from his skin made him whimper.  
  
“Ff-f-fuck you!” He tried to pull away from him now, to retreat like Roderick had, shaking as Liu continued to gently touch him. One hand had slipped between his spread legs now, cupping his testicals and rolling them between his fingers while the other still pet his hair.  
  
“Oh, but I _do_ like the fear in your eyes. I think instead of any of that, what I'm going to do is simply... _modify _you. I'll turn you into a breathtaking work of art.” That didn't sound good. That didn't sound good at all. Ashe could feel his blood rushing in his ears as he trembled against the all, Liu's eyes roaming over his naked body, lazily playing with his cock. “Where should I start? Hmm, perhaps... here.” His fingers moved around his front before suddenly he gave his left nipple a sharp pinch. Ashe cried out in pain as Liu pulled forward, forcing Ashe's body to arch. “Always good to start with the basics, wouldn't you agree?”  
  
_“Ahhh.. ahh..”_ Ashe gasped, shaking as he felt the pull, aching pain lancing through his chest.  
  
“Hush, this will only hurt a moment...” Liu's soft voice calmed him, and he hardly noticed when the man produced a silver needle. It glinted for just a second in the low light, before he slipped it through his flesh. Ashe's entire body jerked in his bindings, rigid with pain as Liu shoved a small ring through the hole.  
  
“Ahhh! _God!” _He cried, tears welling up in his eyes. Distantly he was aware of Roderick across the room, clinking his own chains as though he were trying to reach him, but Ashe could hardly focus his mind on his partner, as Liu's fingers clamped down on the other nipple.  
  
“I know, there we are...” He soothed him as he whined, and then the second nipple was pierced as well. Soon Ashe's whole torso was alight with that feeling, that sharp pain throbbing through those twin points on his chest. “Good boy...” Liu's words were almost a moan. He hooked a small chain between them, long enough to drape over his chest like a necklace.  
  
“Now, I think I want you a bit more... _sensitive._” Liu bent a little, stooping over him, and before Ashe could react, his lips and tongue were probing at his new piercings. He lapped up the small drops of blood that had formed, swirling the nubs of his flesh around and gently sucking them into his mouth, and Ashe was whimpering and groaning before he knew what was happening.  
  
“Guh... fu..fuck...” He moaned. Liu's tongue was pouring some kind of sensation into his body, and the pain had already melted away leaving a faint tingling and anxious ache inside of him. His skin felt like it was crawling, hot and itching for touch. The feeling spread from his chest through his centre, delving deep into his body and making his knees buckle until only the restraints were holding him upright.

“Aw, worn out already?” Liu grinned, letting him sag in his chains, pinning him against the wall with his hip. “You'll be extra sensitive from now on. Your body will ache for pleasure, and every little sensation will set you alight. It's working already... Just look at how hard you are.” He chuckled, and Ashe's eyes obediently dipped downward to look at his hard cock, bobbing between them. Liu grasped it in his hand, and he jerked in the chains again at the sudden touch. Liu was right. Nothing had ever felt like this before. God, what had he done to him?  
  
“I'm not done modifying you quite yet.” Liu's voice cut into his thoughts, as though reading his anxieties. Ashe was dimly aware of the chains loosening, and falling forward to be caught in Liu's arms. Every part of him that made contact with Liu was set alight, tingling and growing flushed and itchy. He gasped, crying out as he felt Liu's hands around him, and then the world seemed to spin, going dark for a moment.  
  
Everything felt disorienting, dizzying, like he was hurling around and around in the air, and then he was back to reality again, his feet firmly on the ground for the moment it took before Liu was pushing him backwards to tumble onto a plush bed.  
  
Looking around, trying to get his barrings, he took in the sight of a large and lavishly furnished bed chamber. There was a fireplace on the far side, with warmth pouring from it's crackling hearth. Ashe fell onto the bed, trying to figure out how that teleportation spell had worked.  
  
Liu was on him in a flash, pinning him down into the sheets, straddling his hips.

“You're going to be so_ nice _to fuck when I'm through with you. I'm going to make you useless for anything but sex... you won't ever have to think about your old life again.” He smiled, menacing, and Ashe trembled at the sight. He felt Liu's hands push his legs apart, bending his knees so that he was fully exposed to his view and his wandering hands. Every touch felt incredible, making him gasp and moan as Liu dipped a finger between his cheeks.  
  
“Here, doesn't this feel good?” Liu's finger pressed into him, and Ashe's body stiffened in fear at the sudden unprepared intrusion. He hadn't been warmed up for this, there wasn't even any lube! But as Liu slid one...two... three fingers inside of him, he realized that he was already wet, and relaxed.  
  
“You're going to be niiiiice and relaxed from now on... and self lubricating, too. Always wet and aroused for me.” Liu whispered in his ear as he pushed his fingers deeper inside of him, swirling around to demonstrate that his muscles were already loosened. When he touched his prostate, Ashe's head dipped back against the pillow, eyes closed as he felt pleasure sing through him.  
  
“Ahhh! _Yes!_ Fuck... more, please, please...” He writhed, and his hips were already working back against Liu's fingers, as if trying to get him deeper into him. It was intoxicating, this feeling, like his whole body would break, and he _wanted_ it to.  
  
Liu laughed, a low and deep sound in his ear. “And here I thought you'd take a while to break.”  
  
“It.. it feels...” Ashe whimpered, keening with every thrust into him with Liu's fingers. His legs had fallen completely open now, no longer needing Liu's prompting to keep them spread. His hands fisted in the sheets, like he could hang on for dear life.  
  
“Good?” Liu finished his sentence for him, “I know, there there... Would you like to feel like this permanently? I think I'd like it if you were a nonstop trembling little ball of sexual desire. You'll always feel the need for something to fill you from now on.” As he spoke Ashe could feel the pull of magic, feel the power in Liu's words. Liu drew his fingers out of him, and already he could feel it. Could feel his ass clenching down on nothing.  
  
_“Ahh!_ What.. what did you _do_ to me?!” He panted, whining as he felt something horribly wrong, deep inside of his ass, like it wasn't right anymore.  
  
“You feel that ache deep inside of you?” Liu purred, flipping him over quickly so that Ashe's front was pressed down into the bed. “Nothing will satisfy it but my cock. I can make your body able to stretch around it no matter how big it is, too... let's try it.” He laughed, and it sounded so malicious that Ashe thought his beating heart would tear out of his chest. Something large was pushed against his hole, and then it was sliding into him.  
  
_“Yes,”_ Liu breathed, “Oh _fuck _you're so tight.” As he moved, Ashe could feel his cock growing bigger, and bigger inside of him. It was stretching him, making it's way even deeper. Oh, god, just how big was it? As Liu expanded inside of him he felt his body moving, felt that ache inside of him satisfied and yet still begging for more. He wanted... he wanted...  
  
“Aahhh godddd...” He cried, spreading his legs wider so that Liu would have easier access to get in as deep as possible. With his ass in the air, there was nothing that would hinder him as Liu began to fuck into him, thrusting in and out of his body. Ashe looked down at himself and saw with some dizzying sense of anxiety that he could see Liu's cock through his stomach, up between his ribs. That shouldn't be possible, it should hurt, but it just felt good, so so so good...  
  
_“Glorious_. Oh, I could turn you into a fleshlight you know. Just shrink you down until you're nothing but this deliciously tight hole. Would you like that?” As Liu's thrusts into him got faster and harder, Ashe imagined it. Imagined morphing as he was fucked, changing into nothing more than a sheath for Liu's cock. He pictured his arms and legs melting away, his body becoming a tube, and his asshole filling it as Liu's cock filled him. His whole body was thrumming with endless pleasure, and for some reason the idea didn't even scare him.

“Ahh but I think I'd miss the beautiful little noises you're making.” Liu's hands went to his hips, and he pulled him back against himself to meet a particularly hard thrust. “I _will_ make you a _little_ smaller though... shrink you just a little bit, so that I can wrap my hands around your waist and really _use_ you.”  
  
The world seemed to grow around him, just a little, and Ashe could hardly make sense of it, but then Liu's cock was even larger inside of him and Liu was pounding into him, over and over like a jackhammer, and he was crying out with every thrust, squirming and writhing against him. This was bliss... this was incredible, perfect, heavenly bliss. Ashe's hand wormed it's way between himself and bed, fingers gripping his own cock to jerk himself as Liu pounded into his tight little body.  
  
“Oh fuck... fuck... please...” he panted, babbled, moving his fist on his cock faster and faster, his mind vacant except for the need for release. He wanted to cum, needed to cum, he was right on the precipice of it, right at the edge and ready to fall apart, he just needed... needed...  
“Can't get off, can you?” Liu laughed, allowed him to touch himself as he fucked into him. “Don't worry. I'll let you cum whenever you've pleased me enough. You'll cum on _my _command from now on, and not without.”

With that, he pulled himself out of him, and Ashe sobbed at the loss of the feeling of that huge cock stetching his body out. Now that he could see it, as Liu moved around in front of him, he gasped. He could swear that the thing was almost as big as Liu's entire torso. He whimpered as Liu grasped him by the chin and forced his mouth open. How could he even get the head inside of his mouth?  
  
But as Liu began to shove it in, Ashe's body accommodated it. Liu's magic made his lips stretch wide, wider, wider, impossibly around it, and it sank into his throat as though he really was a fleshlight. The taste of Liu's precum and Ashe's own ass and lubricant flooded him, bitter and salty and sweet all at once.  
  
“Let's make your throat sensitive hmm? Just like your ass?” Liu's words spoke power into his body, and at once Ashe's throat felt like his ass, sensitive and pleasurable and desperate to be filled up. He was soon crying as Liu shoved himself deeper and deeper into his throat, and then pulled out again. Ashe had tears in his eyes as he gasped for breath, and moaned for more, lips seeking his cock as though by instinct. Liu obliged him, pushing back into him as he began to fuck his face.  
  
_“Ohhh _fuck, there you are. Now you'll _need_ to be filled wont you? Does it drive you mad not to have something inside your cute little asshole?” He had him by the throat, and Ashe's hand frantically clutched at his knees, whimpering garbled groans around his cock. “Oh I know it does. Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Make sure you're _plugged up_.”

“Just take it, take it all down your throat, there's a good boy...” Liu panted, his breath coming faster. Soon the sounds of his moans filled the room, and Ashe's eyes rolled back in his head. He felt so good, warmth and pleasure flooding through his throat. He wanted to cum, wanted to cum... his hand was frantic, jerking himself to no avail, held right on the brink of maddening ecstacy.

_“God, _that's it! Drink my cum now, drink it _all _down there you go... yes, _yes yes!”_ As Liu moaned and strained, Ashe could feel his cock swell in his mouth, and cum was pouring into him, so fast he could barely swallow around it. It rushed down his throat, hot and sticky, and flooded out his mouth. The taste overwhelmed him, sweet and thick like cream, and it clung to his tongue even as Liu pulled out of him.  
  
He coughed and sputtered, swallowing more of it, licking it from his lips like he couldn't get enough. He'd never felt like this before, craved the taste of it, needed it so badly. Oh, god, what was happening to him? Before he knew what he was even doing he was bending over on the bed and lapping at the pools of it to get the drops he had missed, anxious to taste every last bit of it.  
  
Liu watched him work, and when he was done he patted him on the head. “Wasn't that nice and sweet? You won't need anything but cum to live on from now on. You'll look forward to that every day. Say thank you.”  
  
Ashe looked up at him, bliss in his eyes. His whole body was still hot and aching. He had nothing inside of him and his ass felt so unbearably loose and empty without Liu's cock. And he hadn't cum either, his cock still hard and leaking precum all over the place. He felt he couldn't stay still, squirming and shaking as he looked at the man that he knew would now forever be his Master.  
  
“Pl..please..” He whispered, begging with his whole body, groveling before him.  
  
“Say _thank you._” Liu's voice was a little sterner this time, and his fingers on his head tightened in his hair. He rushed to remedy his mistake.  
  
“Thank you.” He swallowed. The taste of Liu was still on his lips.  
  
“Good boy. Now, tomorrow we'll fill that aching hole of yours and let you cum. For now, sleep here. There you are...” Liu layed down, and drew Ashe against his chest like a lover, tucking him into the covers with him. _“Good boy.”_  
  
The words rolled over Ashe like fresh spring water. He could be good. He would be good. Master had promised he would fill him and make him cum tomorrow... he would simply have to wait. He let the darkness overtake him, falling fitfully to sleep against the rise and fall of his Master's chest.


	10. Roderick (sex toy transformation)

Roderick pulled at the chains that held him fast to the wall of the dungeon. He didn't know how long his captor had been gone with his partner Ashe... hours? Maybe a day? Time was weird, here. He had noticed it the moment they'd woken up here, bound and gagged. It wasn't just the expected disorientation of being cut off from the world with no way to observe the passage of time... no, the way his mind struggled to keep focused, the way his body trembled and ached, and the way time seemed like a concept he couldn't quite understand- all of it had to be magic.  
  
And Roderick was terrified.  
  
He couldn't believe how outclassed he and Ashe had been. He wished, now, that they had never been sent on the assignment. And he was more or less resigned to the fact that their fate was now in Liu's hands. Liu: the most nefarious and powerful incubus that their agency had ever dealt with.  
  
When the light changed in the room, a blue glow pouring into the space from the centre, Roderick cringed back. He wished he could sink into the wall behind him, escape somehow, but it held firm. And soon, he was looking directly into Liu's soft pink eyes.  
  
He shuddered, trying to back away from him as Liu's hand reached out to touch his face. He felt his fingertips, soft and warm and electrifying on his skin, as he reached around to undo the strap that held the gag in place. It slipped easily out of Roderick's lips, falling away from his mouth and letting his aching jaw free. He bit his lip for a moment, a little breathless as Liu moved in closer to him.  
  
“What are you going to do to me?” He breathed the words, sure that whatever his fate was it would not be good. He had read the file; an extensive collection on the various states that Liu's victim's ended up. Was he bound for the fridge collection, to be eaten whole someday? Or would Liu make him a part of his castle, or trap him in a state of orgasmic torment? He couldn't even bare to imagine.  
  
“What would you _like_ me to do to you?” Liu asked, a knowing smile resting on his lips. Roderick had the sense that his captor's eyes could look deep into his soul. It was a terrifying feeling. He tried to struggle away from him, but Liu had one hand on his hip and another on his neck, and Roderick was finding it hard to think of anything but the heat of his touch.  
  
“You know, not all of my playthings are entirely unwilling.” Liu continued, and Roderick found himself transfixed by the melodic quality of his voice. “I have many who come to me on their own, because I can fulfill their deepest desires. If I don't fully explain to them how permanent my spells are ahead of time, well... they were only being held back from what would truly make them happy by their own fear and hesitancy anyways. I have _liberated _them.” As Liu spoke he leaned in close to him, so that Roderick could feel his breath on his lips. And god, he smelled good, and Roderick could feel his cock stir as Liu spoke. “What would liberate you, detective?”  
  
Roderick swallowed. “Let me go.” He tried to sound decisive, but his words came out in a breathy whimper, almost desperately. He imagined all of the things that Liu did to people, all of the ways he tormented them, and he couldn't believe any of them found enjoyment in it, and yet... It was so hard, struggling like this, and Liu's hands felt so nice on his body, and he was already getting hard just thinking about giving in. Letting Liu have whatever he wanted of him.  
  
“Oh, I don't think that's what you truly want.” Liu's voice was hypnotic, his eyes boring into him mercilessly. “Come now... be honest with me. I can make all your wildest dreams come true.” The promise of pleasure... and existance of nothing but pleasure, was making Roderick's mouth water.  
  
“Please...” He tried, weakly, to plead for release again. But all that came out was the one word, as though even he himself wasn't sure what exactly to plead for. Liu's eyes continued to stare into him, and he had the strange sensation of his mind opening up. Liu was sifting through him like an open book, and before he knew it every dirty fantasy that had ever occurred to him was coming to the forefront of his mind.

“You want to be used, so badly, don't you?” Liu murmured, and now his hands were moving on his body, up and down his sides, and then one dipped between his legs to grab hold of his shaft. He cried out, panting and squirming his hips up into Liu's grasp, already wanton with the sensations of it all. “You want someone to use your body for their pleasure... you're so tired of having to preform, aren't you?”  
  
God, yes, that was right. He was so tired of the pressures of life. His job was so demanding, all the time, and all he wanted was to relax and let someone else take control of him. Was that so wrong? He felt himself relaxing into the restraints, his body putting it's weight on them, and feeling a rush of freedom now that he could just hang there, without putting in any effort himself. It felt incredible.  
  
“Precious thing. You _like_ being immobilized... how much more freeing would it be not to be able to move _at all?”_ Liu's hand was stroking his cock slowly, up and down, and his whispers were growing increasingly appealing. Roderick was rutting, whining with every stroke, every useless thrust of his hips.  
  
“I... Yes...” he whimpered. Liu's lips slid into a smug little smile that was as sadistic as it was encouraging.  
  
“You like when I touch you like this. Don't run from it, look into my eyes. There... Wouldn't you love to be like this, forever?” As he spoke he came closer, until his entire body was pressed against his. He could feel his skin sliding along his own, slick, as though there were oil between them. “Aching, wanting, being _touched_ and _squeezed _for the pleasure o others. You'll be so happy like that, won't you? Never having to think about anything again... just existing... just _feeling_.”  
  
Roderick felt as though his entire body was being squeezed from all sides, like there was something tight around him, and the moment lingered for a long stretch of time that made his cock feel like it was about to burst. When it past he was a panting mess, shaking and leaning forward, trying to get closer to Liu's body.  
  
Something in the back of his mind was ringing alarm bells. He shouldn't be feeling this good. This was magic, some kind of spell by Liu. And Liu had already taken his partner away... Ashe! He gasped. He had completely forgotten. “What.. what did you do to Ashe?” He managed to speak, even as Liu's hand was gently running soft circles around his nipple.  
  
“Who, your partner? Don't you worry... he's just fine. He'll be so happy to see you, I'm sure.” Liu's hand on his cock just kept jerking him, and Roderick could already feel his stomach tightening, that ache deep in his core building to a climax.  
  
“M-Me?” He could hardly understand Liu's words anymore... he'd lost the gist of the conversation. All he could feel was_ Liu_.  
  
“Oh yes... you and he will have a _lot_ of fun together.” The world seemed to be dropped away for a moment as Roderick's heart sank into his stomach, and he was falling into Liu's arms. Liu caught him gently, slowly lowering them both to the floor until Roderick was in his lap, laying across his legs, stretched out and unable to do anything more than pant and shiver. “Mmm, there. Just relax.”  
  
As Liu murmured gentle words of encouragement to him, his hands continued to stroke along his body. He left his cock alone now, hard and aching and leaking all over himself. Roderick whined, leaning against his chest as his body was massaged by those perfectly magical fingers. And then, as he lay there, he began to feel a tingle everywhere that Liu touched.  
  
It started to move under Liu's fingers, like it was melting, and it felt good. It felt like his skin was singing to Liu's touch, like his cock but in his sides, in his chest, in his arms and legs. The room was getting bigger around him, or was he shrinking? He gasped, feeling his body going heavy and slower to move. His arms felt stuck to his sides.  
  
“What are you doing to me?!” His voice came out in a high pitched squeak, different than before, and he felt a shudder of fear rush through him. Liu simply patted his head, even as his hand pushed down on his arm, and he seemed to grow bigger, towering over him.  
  
“Sshhh, let go. Just accept the changes. You'll feel better for it, I promise.” Liu was reassuring, and he didn't stop or let up whatever it was he was doing. Roderick felt overwhelmed, disoriented, as his skin started to take on a glossy sheen, and turn black as he morphed.  
  
“Oh god... oh.. oh fuck...” He didn't have legs anymore. Oh god, where had his legs gone? They had melted together, flaring out where his feet had been, and now he was smaller, shrinking more and more and watching Liu grow bigger and bigger, his hands easily touching all of him at once, stroking the smooth surface of his body.  
  
“There you go... so still for me... yes, these changes suit you nicely...” Liu's voice sounded far away now, like he wasn't in the same room. At the same time it was booming and warped as Roderick continued to melt into a firm, solid shape that had no movement. Still, Liu's hands along him felt like he was stroking his cock, his whole body was sensitive, and he shuddered as he felt him moving his fingers up and down along the length of him.  
  
“It feels.. so..so...”  
  
“Don't speak.” Liu shushed him, gently, never letting up the assault of touches. His hands started to move faster, and Roderick wailed and moaned for him, unable to do anything but take it. “You're just a toy, and toys don't speak. Just _feel._ Just feel my hands on you. Oooh, you're a nice _big_ toy, aren't you? Your partner will love feeling you stretching him out... you'll be difficult to take but I'm sure he'll manage.”  
  
  


“Mmm!! Mn!” Roderick's mouth melted into place, and he now couldn't move at all. He tried to look down at himself to see what had happened, but he couldn't. All he could do was feel every single inch of Liu's touches, as he stroked him over and over, faster and faster. He felt like he was going to explode, his entire body on the edge of that precipice.  
  
“Yes that's it. Let it out. It will be the last time you cum... I'll let you live forever basking in the afterglow....” Liu whispered to him, holding him in his hands like an object. His vision went black as his face melted away into the surface of whatever it was he'd been turned into, and all he could feel was the pleasure shooting through his body.  
  
_“Mmmm!”_ He lay there in Liu's hands, twitching and convulsing and feeling like the world was going to end around him. He was no longer aware of anything except the unbearable desire to be touched, to be used, to be held. He could still feel Liu's hands on him and it was like a lifeline. He was aware of nothing else.  
  
“There... now you're just a plug... you'll be such a nice tight fit in your partner's ass. Come.. let's see what he thinks, shall we?” Liu's words no longer reached him. Roderick no longer had ears to hear them, or any way to be communicated with. The only sense he had left him with was the sense of touch... a living sex toy, ready to be put to use, just as he had promised.  
  
He held the plug in his hands and smiled as he transported himself back to the bed room. He thought that this was the perfect little finishing touch to this particular artistic transformation. Ashe was still laying on the bed, squirming and whimpering softly. He'd tied him up before he went to the dungeon, and now the man was rutting himself helplessly against the sheets.  
  
“I believe I promised to fill you up and get you off today, since you've been so good for me.” He grinned as he watched the man's eyes go wide, his face flushed bright red. He tried to sit up on his knees but couldn't, too overstimulated from all of the spells he had altered him with to do much of anything but lay there and whine.  
  
“Please... please fill my aching hole...” The man gasped, and Liu's smile grew a little wider. This had gone exceedingly well, and the little puddle of desire laying on his bed was rather adorable. He held out the plug that he had turned Ashe's partner Roderick into; it was a very large plug indeed, something that an un-altered human would never be able to take. But with the changes he had made to Ashe's body, he would be able to stretch to accommodate it just fine.  
  
He knelt down on the bed beside him, and wasted no time in manhandling the more than willing captive into a position bend over, his ass in the air and his face in the sheets. Roderick wasn't lubricated, but Ashe was producing more than enough slick to slide the tip of it in. Then he started to push.  
  
“Fuck! Ma..Master...” Ashe panted beneath him, and Liu felt a smug sense of satisfaction. He wondered what Roderick was feeling now, as he began to gently guide him inside of his partner, inch by inch.  
  
Roderick could feel nothing but a tightening around him, and a warm heat enveloping his entire body. He would have moaned aloud if he could have, as every single inch of himself was touched and caressed, squeezed and stimulated. God, it was so good, and he was aching, aching, tingling in the dark. He had no idea what was going on, where he was or what had happened to him, but he couldn't bring himself to care.  
  
He could feel that he was going deeper... deeper... deeper into what he didn't know. He felt like he was being swallowed whole, as the walls of his environment bore down on him, crushing his body and making his skin surge with pleasure. Everything was pure ecstasy. It scared him, but he couldn't do anything about it. Oh, god, what had happened to him?  
  
Liu watched Roderick bottom out into Ashe's ass, and watched the gasp of shock and the sudden elation on Ashe's face as he did. He was stuffed to brimming now, and every single movement he made would only make the plug inside of him shift, making itself known. He fully intended to let Roderick stay in there for a very, very long time.  
  
“Come along now, darling.” he smiled sweetly as he watched the panicked, feral lust in Ashe's eyes as Ashe squirmed around, trying desperately to get off.  
  
“I have a puppy that would just love you to fuck him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you had as much fun reading these as I did writing them. This is the final chapter in this Liu collection, though I do have plans for more Liu stories in the future! I would love to hear your thoughts so please comment if you liked it and want more. 
> 
> I plan on releasing this as a compendium, and if you have an requests for any kinks and fetishes you would like to have written, you can talk to me about it on twitter! So please come and follow me on twitter or check out my blog for more updates!
> 
> https://twitter.com/FirstOrderPixie
> 
> https://rosesbooks.home.blog/


End file.
